


a/b/o Stucky

by Moons_of_Avalon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Winnie Barnes-Rogers (daughter), birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt fills I've written for the blog ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com, always growing as I complete more ficlets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One with a Sappy Birth Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted to have all the stuff I've written in one place XD A lot of these are a bit rougher and shorter than some of my other fics, but they're still my babies and I love them
> 
> If you like these you should definitely go check out out blog to see what the other mods are writing too, and send us prompts so we can write more!

It’s been sixteen hours, and Bucky hasn’t left Steve’s side for a moment the entire time. Feels like he’ll stop breathing if he does, even if seeing his mate in pain is tearing at his heart. They’ve finally gotten Steve settled in a warm bath after the omega spent hours pacing across the apartment. The heat seems to do something for the pain he’s in, for which they’re both grateful. Fortunately, they splurged on a massive tub that they can both easily fit in. Steve’s been more than a little anxious about having anyone other than Bucky close to him, so their midwife is in the other room, giving them space to enjoy the quiet. There’s nothing to do except wait, anyway. Hours of waiting, counting breaths and contractions…

Steve’s between Bucky’s legs, a damp, black tank top clinging to his skin as he leans heavily against the alpha. Another contraction moves through him, and he groans through it, letting Bucky pet his hair. Bucky focuses on counting the seconds as they drag by. Forty-five…forty-six…forty-seven…

Out of nowhere, Steve’s groan turns into a cry, and he shoves away from Bucky, bracing his hands against the wall and the side of the tub. Bucky quickly moves behind him, reaching to rub his back, but Steve pushes him away.

“What is it?” Bucky asks. Steve just shakes his head, crying out again. Bucky can see sweat beading across his forehead, and his toes curling under the water. The contraction hasn’t let up. Bucky sighs, balling his hands into fists as he resists the urge to touch him, hovering as close as Steve will allow.

Finally the contraction ends, and Steve collapses back into Bucky’s arms, gasping for breath and whimpering as Bucky holds him.

“You’ve gotta remember to breathe, Stevie,” Bucky admonishes, pressing a kiss to Steve’s hair. “Even when it hurts.”

“I’m sorry…” Steve murmurs, squeezing his eyes shut. Bucky can’t help but smile at how genuine the apology sounds “That one was different…stronger…”

“Lasted longer too, more than a minute,” Bucky nods. Steve groans again, sounding exhausted. “Should I go get the midwife?”

“I think so,” Steve nods, but he doesn’t let go of Bucky. Bucky smiles, kissing the top of his head.

“I’ll only be a minute, ok?” he murmurs, gradually easing away. Steve’s hands still pull at him, and Bucky almost gives in and stays. But responsibility wins out. “Just a minute, baby, I swear.”

Steve relents, and Bucky rushes through toweling himself off and pulling on a pair of sweatpants so he can poke his head out of the room. Their midwife, April, looks up in the middle of pulling her dark hair up into a bun.

“Sounds like things are progressing,” she smiles. Bucky nods, glancing over his shoulder when Steve cries out again.

“Bucky!” he shouts

“You should get in there,” April chuckles. Bucky doesn’t hesitate to rush back to Steve’s side, kneeling down next to the tub. Steve’s on his knees now, hunched over, one hand clasped over his belly. Bucky takes the other in his grasp, pressing a kiss to Steve’s long-scarred knuckles.

“Breathe, babydoll,” he murmurs, and Steve does, squeezing Bucky’s hand tighter as that same breath comes out as a long groan. The pain must be awful if Steve’s making it known like this. “I’d hurt for you if I could…”

Steve’s weak laugh makes him realize he’s said it out loud. The omega manages a pained smile in Bucky’s direction through the last waves of his contraction. “I love you,” he murmurs.

Bucky flashes a little smile back before glancing up when April sits on the edge of the tub. “Doing ok?” she asks, giving Steve a quick once-over.

“I don’t even know anymore,” Steve whines, still panting to catch his breath. Out of nowhere, he doubles over with another contraction, and Bucky’s arms are around him without hesitation. Steve clings to him, panting and shivering, his skin breaking out in a cold sweat. Bucky provides the answer his omega can’t give.

“They’re more than a minute long now, with barely anytime in between,” he explains quickly. April nods, waiting until the contraction has ended before speaking again.

“Steve,” she murmurs, making sure she has the omega’s attention, even if it’s divided. “Are you having any urge to push?”

Steve nods. “P-pressure’s really strong…” he forces out. “Is that ok?”

“Yes,” April replies. “You’ve been fully dilated for a while, when you feel that instinct kicking in, listen to it.”

Steve manages another nod before his face is hidden in Bucky’s shoulder again, muffling another drawn out cry that Bucky feels in the core of his own body. Steve tenses up under his hands, and Bucky forces himself not to react protectively when April strokes down Steve’s back.

“That’s good,” she murmurs, glancing at Bucky. “Remember to breathe.” Steve just groans again.

“Hear that, Stevie?” Bucky tries. “You gotta catch your breath. Pace yourself.” Steve nuzzles Bucky’s shoulder, maybe trying to shake his head. “Come on, baby, remember how you’ve been practicing.”

This time, Steve nods, and when the next contraction comes, they go through the pattern of breaths together in-between pushes. “Good boy,” Bucky murmurs. “You’re doing so good, baby, I’m so proud of you.”

A sob claws its way from Steve’s throat, and he shoves at Bucky’s hands. “Don’t touch me,” he snaps, eyes shut tight as he braces himself against the wall, growling through his contraction this time. Bucky eyes go wide, but April just shakes her head. She’d talked to them both about this, how Steve would fade in and out, having mood swings, potentially saying things he didn’t mean as his body labored.

Steve slams his hand against the wall, sobbing again. Bucky reaches for him on instinct, and this time Steve doesn’t resist, a whine dragging out of him.

“Stevie, you can do this,” Bucky murmurs, his heart clenching when Steve shakes his head. His Steve never wavers, never admits defeat… “Babydoll, look at me.”

When Steve does glance up, it’s with eyes that are so wide and vulnerable, that Bucky ends up a little scared himself. But that’s not what his mate needs to see, so he swallows that fear, taking hold of Steve’s hand and squeezing firmly. “You can do this,” he repeats. “You’re in the final stretch, you can do it, ok?”

Bucky can tell Steve wants to nod, wants to put on his same old brave face, but he can’t do it. “Buck, I’m tired,” he whispers. “I’m so tired…”

“I know, babydoll,” Bucky nods. “I know, but you gotta keep going. For our little girl, ok?”

They hadn’t asked about the gender at first, but then at eight months, Steve had caved and decided he wanted to know. It’d been easy enough to pick out a name after that. Winifred, after Bucky’s mom. Winnie for short, with Sarah as a middle name. Bucky hopes she’s got Steve’s blue eyes, the same blue eyes that are looking up at him now as his mate smiles softly.

“Ok,” Steve whispers softly, and Bucky steals a kiss just before another contraction has Steve clinging too him all over again.

More time passes, Bucky loses track of how much. It’s not about counting anymore, just breaths and pushes and getting through each contraction, one at a time. Steve claws at his tank top until Bucky peels the wet fabric off of him, whispering that he’s alright, he can do this, that he’s loved. Bucky’s not even sure Steve can hear him half the time, but he keeps talking anyway. Maybe it’s for his own benefit as much as it is Steve’s. They’re so close, their baby is so close. Bucky’s chest feels like it might collapse under the weight of the anticipation.

“Steve,” April murmurs, resting her hand on the omega’s shoulder. “I want you to reach down, ok?”

Steve does, and April guides his hand back between his legs, until a smile breaks out on his face.

“What is it?” Bucky murmurs.

“I can feel her,” Steve breathes. “Her head, I can feel her.”

Bucky swallows his giddy laugh when Steve bears down again, sating himself with a kiss on Steve’s forehead. “You’re so close,” he murmurs, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “You’re so close, baby, just a little longer.”

Steve manages to nod before he gives over to another cry, burying his face in Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky holds him close, pressing his lips to his mate’s bondmark. Steve’s voice squeaks suddenly, causing Bucky to tighten his grip.

“It’s alright,” April says. “That was the head, Steve, just give me one more good push.”

Steve doesn’t hesitate when the next contraction comes, his whole body going stiff. Bucky strokes down his body, whispering more soft nothings, anything he can think of.

And then Steve’s gasping with a baby clutched to his chest. Tiny and pink and wailing as Steve hushes her. For moment, Bucky can’t breathe, his throat tight as his heart throbs in his chest. Their baby, their little girl…

“Oh my god,” Steve whispers, his voice trembling. Bucky nods, his own eyes stinging as he tries to blink away the wetness welling up. He doesn’t want to miss a moment by having his eyes clouded.

“She’s perfect,” he murmurs, carefully tucking a fresh towel around their daughter, keeping her warm. He tears his gaze away for just a moment, to look at his mate. “You’re both perfect.”

Steve laughs breathlessly, pressing up for a kiss when Bucky cups his face. “I love you, Buck,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” Bucky nods, combing dark blond hair away from Steve’s face. “God I love you so much…”

Steve laughs again through another kiss, looking down with a glowing smile when Winnie coos for their attention.

“She looks just like you,” Steve sighs dreamily. “Look at her.”

As if Bucky could look away from round cheeks and little clenched fists and a tiny button nose. Winnie’s quiet now, her eyes blinking open. Pale blue eyes, surrounded by thick, dark lashes.

“But those eyes are all you,” he replies. He’s careful, so careful as he brushes back wisps of brown hair. Steve laughs when Winnie’s face scrunches up sweetly and she turns towards Steve’s chest, squirming closer.

April helps Steve get Winnie to nurse, before giving them a few moments to themselves. Steve rests his head against Bucky’s shoulder, smiling when Bucky gets Winnie to grasp his finger.

“She’s got your appetite,” Steve teases.

“That’s my girl,” Bucky grins, nuzzling Steve’s hair. “I’m so proud of you, babydoll.”

Steve shakes his head, letting out a sigh. “I couldn’t have done it without you…”

“Of course you could’ve,” Bucky murmurs. “But can’t imagine being anywhere else.”

Steve smiles, tipping his head to invite a kiss that Bucky readily gives him. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky nods, looking down at Winnie. “And we love you, little girl, more than anything.”

“More than anything,” Steve repeats. “Our beautiful girl.”

Bucky nods, looking at Steve again, at the soft, open look on the omega’s face as he cradles their baby. His family, he thinks as a smile spreads on his face. The thought has warmth rising in his chest, and he leans in for one more kiss. 

So many years, together and apart, of so much pain and heartbreak…it’s all been worth it for this. For their beautiful baby girl.


	2. The One with Knotting and Pregnancy Kink

Steve’s body is still shuddering with the last aftershocks of his orgasm when he blinks his eyes open and lets out a soft moan. Bucky’s knot is seated deep inside him, the alpha laying heavy and warm against his front. Steve lets his eyes close again, nuzzling into Bucky’s shoulder and drawing in the dark scent of sex on his skin. 

He loves these moments. Bucky still inside him, filling him, covering him in protective warmth. Bucky’s finally a match for him in size, his weight and brawn enough to make Steve feel small underneath him. Something in him relishes that feeling, the helplessness and the trust that comes with letting Bucky pin him down the way only his alpha can.

Bucky finally sighs, nipping up Steve’s neck and along his jaw until their lips connect in a kiss. Sweet and easy, while they’re still softened by their afterglow. Bucky’s fingers pet Steve’s hair and cheeks, the chill from his metal fingers sending shivers through Steve.

“Fuck,” Bucky groans, nipping at Steve’s lip gently. “You’re so tight…”

“I think that’s the idea,” Steve replies, letting his eyes slide open again. Bucky’s looking down at him, his grey eyes still blown dark and half-lidded. He tenderly tucks a few strands of dark hair behind Bucky’s ear, smiling when Bucky sneaks a kiss on the inside of his wrist. “Don’t want you going anywhere too quickly.”

“As if I would,” Bucky laughs, and Steve’s left gasping as the alpha decides to roll his hips, making his knot press and rub against Steve’s prostate. “I don’t think we’re through having our fun yet.” 

Steve laughs, groaning this time when Bucky’s hips rock into him. Perks of enhanced stamina and an exceptionally powerful bond. They can go for hours and not get tired of each other. They could probably go for days if they wanted.

Bucky pushes himself up onto his knees, Steve’s legs resting around the alpha’s hips. “Look at you,” the alpha smirks, running his hand over the slight bulge his knot makes in Steve’s lower stomach. 

“You always did like seeing me with a belly,” Steve mutters. 

“Lucky for me you kept your tiny waist when they made the rest of you huge,” Bucky nods, pressing his hands up Steve’s chest, cupping his pecs. “And gave you a nice rack to go with it.”

“Shut up,” Steve moans, covering Bucky’s hands with his own. Bucky smirks, pinching Steve’s nipples.

“Aw, what’s the matter?” he chuckles. “I thought you loved it when I play with you here?”

Steve whines, his toes curling when Bucky rubs slow circles over his nipples. “Buck…” he groans. 

“Yeah, babydoll?” Bucky’s purring now, leaning down again and nipping Steve’s ear. “You enjoyin’ yourself?” Steve nods, his body arching against Bucky’s when the alpha’s lips press to his bondmark.

“Yeah,” he whispers. Bucky’s warm hand is sliding back down his body, resting over the bulge in his lower stomach once more. When that same hand presses down, Steve swears he sees stars.

“Tight just like the first time, huh?” Bucky murmurs. Steve whimpers. Fuck, he’s so full of Bucky’s knot and Bucky’s cum. So much he can feel it starting to seep out as his hole leaks more slick. Bucky’s whole chest expands as he draws in the scent. “Gettin’ wet for me all over again…”

“Always wet for you,” Steve murmurs. 

“I like the sound of that,” Bucky grins. He’s rocking his hips steadily now, his hand massaging Steve’s belly until Steve can’t catch his breath. The pressure’s so much, the heat, the wet… He can’t help it, heat rushes through him and he bows up as another orgasm shudders through him and a cry wrenches from his throat.

He falls back against the bed with a weak sigh, smiling when Bucky’s lips find his throat, vibrating with a chuckle.

“Really?” the alpha teases.

“Really,” Steve laughs. “You know what that does to me.”

“I do,” Bucky grins. “And you know I love seeing it.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know,” he sighs, smiling when Bucky leans in for a kiss. The alpha’s hips move again, and Steve’s left gasping against warm, smirking lips.

“Think I can get another one out of you?”

“You’re welcome to try.”

Bucky has never been one to turn down a challenge. He still moves slowly, and now his arms are around Steve, petting away the tremors that roll through the omega. Steve’s back arches, and he finds himself torn between gripping onto Bucky and letting his hands twist in the sheets. There’s certainly something satisfying about getting to tear into the fabric with full knowledge that they’ve got plenty of replacements on hand. One too many incidents of needing new sheets in the middle of the night and they finally wised up.

But holding Bucky wins out once he hears his alpha moaning, too. Faint and low in his throat, almost a growl. Steve mewls at the sound, at the thought of his mate finding pleasure in his body. His hands press into the small of Bucky’s back and he smirks as he lets his nails dig into the skin there until Bucky moans again.

Steve chokes on his own breath when Bucky jolts hard into him with no warning. “Bucky!” he cries, his legs squeezing together.

His alpha, bless him, goes still, looking up at Steve with worried eyes. “Too much?”

Steve wants to say no, but his body won’t let him. He’s so sensitive while Bucky’s still knotted in him, and the knot is so wide and heavy… Even he has limits. Bucky nods without Steve having to say another word.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, pressing little, apologetic kisses to Steve’s cheek. Steve just shakes his head. “Got carried away.”

“It’s ok,” he sighs running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Just go slow…”

Bucky smiles and presses a kiss to his lips. “Whatever you want, babydoll.”

Steve lets his eyes flutter shut when Bucky starts to move again, easing deep into Steve’s body, his knot still thick and heated. 

“Guess I forget that I have to be gentle with you, even now.”

Steve laughs softly and nods. “Sometimes I think I could take it harder from you back when I was smaller, because I wasn’t nearly as sensitive.”

“I think so, too,” Bucky grins. “But only for so long before you got faint on me.”

“Fair enough,” Steve chuckles. Bucky’s hand slips down to his belly again and he hums softly, arching up into the gentle pressure.

“Did I really always like seeing you with a belly?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiles. “Always had your hand on my stomach while you were knotted in me.” He chuckles softly at the memory and blushes. “And if you were really out of it you’d go off rambling about how you should get me pregnant…”

“Well maybe I should.” Steve blinks in surprise when Bucky smiles at him. A deeper shade of red blooms in his cheeks when he realizes the alpha isn’t kidding. “Would you let me?” Bucky grins. Steve’s breath hitches, and not just because the pace of Bucky’s thrusts has picked up. “Huh, Stevie? If I wanted to fill you up and put a pup in your belly, would you let me?”

Steve moans softly, his own hips rocking to meet Bucky’s, matching his pace. “Yes,” he whispers. And much to his surprise, he thinks he actually means it. Having his mate’s baby, Bucky’s hands on him while that baby grows inside him…the very idea has him moaning again. 

Bucky’s lips cover his, and he drinks in the sounds of his alpha’s groans. Bucky’s movements are more desperate now, barely restrained, and just rough enough to have Steve trembling, but in no pain.

His legs squeeze around Bucky’s waist as heat washes over him once more, and Bucky’s drawn-out groan proceeds another rush of warmth inside him as he’s filled again. His alpha’s knot is as hard as ever, showing no signs of waning.

“We’ll never get out of bed at this rate,” Steve laughs. Bucky chuckles with him, the sound vibrating through his body and making Steve sigh again.

“Well I don’t have anywhere else to be today,” he smiles. “How about you?”

Steve rolls his eyes, laughing softly as he nips at Bucky’s lip. “Not if you make me an offer I can’t refuse.”

Bucky shakes his head, pressing his lips to the hollow of Steve’s throat. “I love you.”

Steve giggles, letting his fingers wind through Bucky’s hair. “Love you, too, Buck.”


	3. The One with Baby Fluff and Lactation Kink

Bucky still can’t quite believe they have a baby. Winnie’s beautiful; big blue eyes and wispy brown hair, pink and plump and perfect. Steve’s beautiful too, still a little round-faced and soft from his pregnancy. Bucky’s wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He still can’t keep his hands off his mate, even if it’s just to cuddle him while they rest, or press close to his side while Winnie nurses, close enough so he can stroke their baby’s velvety soft cheek or have her grip his finger. And close enough to smell the sweet, comforting scent of Steve’s milk.

He’s pretty sure he’s almost as fond of nursing as Winnie is.

“Can you go put her down for a nap?” Steve asks as he guides Winnie away from his chest, pulling his shirt back into place.

“Sure,” Bucky nods, carefully gathering Winnie into his arms. Their baby girl yawns, her little hands balling up into fists with the effort of it before she settles, nuzzling against Bucky’s chest. Steve presses a kiss to the top of her head before Bucky carries her into their bedroom, laying her gently in her bassinet with a kiss to her forehead.

When he returns to the living room, he finds Steve laid out on the couch, his shirt still open. The omega reaches out a hand to him, and Bucky’s all too eager to settle himself on top of Steve joining him in easy kisses. He’s already shirtless, prefers to be. Fabric’s a bitch to try and rescue from the plates of his arm.

“She went right to sleep?” Steve asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky nods, smiling fondly against Steve’s lips. “Little princess.”

Steve laughs softly, sighing when Bucky’s kisses trail to just under his ear. “We got lucky with her, sleeps like a dream.”

“No pun intended,” Bucky chuckles. Steve laughs again, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

“So that gives us at least an hour?”

“Say no more.”

Steve purrs as Bucky kisses along his neck, his own fingers trailing across Bucky’s back and down his arms. Bucky hums, nuzzling between the swells of Steve’s chest. 

“Bucky…” Steve moans, and for a moment, Bucky thinks he’s going to be nudged elsewhere. Steve hadn’t let Bucky touch his developing chest for most of his pregnancy, embarrassed by the changes in his body and by how sensitive he was. Bucky hadn’t cared, but he knew better than to try to push Steve into changing his mind. 

“Still not ok with this?” he sighs. Much to his surprise, Steve shakes his head, shrugging weakly.

“I don’t know,” the omega murmurs. “I mean…” He huffs, searching Bucky’s face. “You don’t think they’re weird?”

“Hell no,” Bucky grins. “They’re as beautiful as the rest of you.” Steve blushes, and Bucky dots quick kisses against his cheeks, until Steve’s smiling again. “Actually I was just thinking that I may like them almost as much as our little princess does, for entirely different reasons, of course.”

“Of course,” Steve scoffs. Bucky just grins, letting his hands drift the the sides of Steve’s shirt, gradually pulling it out of his way as he keeps his eyes on Steve’s face.

“So may I?”

After a moment’s pause, Steve nods, blushing fiercely all over again. Bucky doesn’t hesitate to cup his hands under Steve’s breasts, kissing gently along the rise of them. Steve lets out a breathy sound, and Bucky smirks. He must be doing something right.

He’s careful not to squeeze too hard, knowing how sensitive Steve is, but Steve’s flesh is so soft he can’t resist massaging it gently, moaning as he presses more kisses, and even sneaks in a few nips. Steve’s soft sounds––sighs and gasps and moans––show no signs of stopping. When Bucky laves his tongue over Steve’s nipple, the omega even tosses his head back.

“Bucky…” he groans, gripping at the alpha’s shoulders. Bucky smirks, flicking his tongue against Steve’s pink nipple before fixing his mouth on it with a soft moan.

Steve’s moaning is anything but soft as Bucky sucks, working his tongue and lips smoothly against the hard bud. Steve’s hands grip his shoulders, nails digging into flesh and scraping against frictionless metal as the omega squirms.

“Bucky,” he whimpers. Bucky just hums again, until Steve keens. “God…Bucky!”

Bucky about to pull back and say something teasing, when out of nowhere, he tastes sweet on his tongue. Sweet, warm…milk. Steve’s milk. Steve’s still moaning, but when Bucky glances up, he sees the omega biting his lip, his head turned away. Bucky’s already pulling away when Steve’s hand pushes at his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispers, kissing Steve’s cheek softly. “Did that hurt?”

“No…” Steve whispers. Bucky frowns, and is about to ask what’s wrong, when he sees Steve’s blush only getting deeper, and feels that the omega’s still panting.

“You like it,” he murmurs in a flash of realization. Steve groans weakly and Bucky finds himself breaking into a grin. “You really like it,” he purrs, leaning to kiss Steve again.

“God, don’t say it like that…” Steve whines, pushing Bucky away again. Bucky goes where he’s guided, but frowns again, reaching to hold Steve’s hand when those blue eyes still won’t look at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, Steve just shakes his head. “Stevie, come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

Steve bites his lip, and slowly but surely his head turns back to Bucky. “I do like it,” he huffs. “But I shouldn’t…”

Bucky can’t help but laugh, but it wins him no points with Steve’s pouting face. “Why?”

“Why!?” Steve snaps. “Because that’s what I do with our baby, that’s why!” Bucky just sighs.

“Not that I don’t get where you’re coming from,” he murmurs. “But I’ve never seen you react like that when you’re nursing Winnie.” 

“Well I don’t, with her, of course,” Steve mutters. “But…” He trails off, clearly looking for and failing to come up with something to say. Bucky takes it as a cue to continue.

“Well you may have noticed,” he smiles. “But I’m not a baby. And I used to touch you like that all the time. Of course it’s gonna be different with me, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Steve sighs again, glancing up at Bucky through his eyelashes. Bucky grins, leaning down for a kiss that Steve returns this time. 

“Come on, babydoll,” he purrs. “Let me make you feel good.”

Steve blushes, laughing softly as he nods. “Fine,” he murmurs. Bucky steals another kiss from pink lips, and wastes no time in sliding back down Steve’s body.

He starts with little kisses again, caressing soft circles on Steve’s belly with his fingertips as his lips trace the curves of Steve’s chest. It doesn’t take very long for Steve to start making those pretty sounds all over again, his hands playing in Bucky’s hair.

There’s no inhibition in Steve’s moans this time when Bucky’s lips cover his nipple. He starts with light touches, teasing with the tip of his tongue so Steve starts squirming. Bucky sneaks a glance up, smirking at Steve’s pink cheeks and parted lips. Bucky tips his head, humming as he wraps his lips around Steve’s nipple, pressing his tongue down as he starts to suck.

Sweet milk seeps onto his tongue and Steve gasps, his fingers twisting in Bucky’s hair now. Bucky groans, his eyes slipping shut as he brings more of Steve’s warm milk onto his tongue, eagerly swallowing the sweet mouthfuls.

Steve’s moaning his name again, the sound dripping from his lips along with more deep moans and soft sighs. Bucky lets his hand tease over Steve’s other nipple, smirking when he feels wetness there.

“Wanna have a taste, too?” he purrs, moving his fingers up to Steve’s mouth. Steve takes them in readily, moaning softly as he licks Bucky’s hand clean. White drips onto his lips and chin, and Bucky’s there to catch those drops, dragging his tongue along Steve’s skin until it’s drawn into the the wet heat of Steve’s mouth. 

They moan again as they’re caught up in deep, searching kisses, still tasting Steve’s sweetness as their tongue brush and press together. Bucky’s hips rock forward, grinding his cock against the hardness he can feel growing in Steve’s jeans. Steve whimpers, loud enough to make Bucky grin again as he rolls his hips a few more times, nice and slow, just to rile his omega up.

He pulls away from the kiss, punctuating it with a bite to Steve’s already swollen lip as he moves down again, lapping at the milk that’s spilled from Steve’s nipple before taking it in his mouth again, purring as he sucks.

Steve’s rutting against him now. Bucky glances up when he feels Steve’s cock pressing against his belly while strong thighs grip his waist, holding him in place, as if he’d pull away and leave Steve wanting when he’s got so much here to enjoy.

The omega is so fucking beautiful, flushed skin and wet blue eyes that have almost been swallowed by the black of his pupils. His lips hang open as he gasps for breath around the sounds he can’t seem to stop, and his hands are tangled in Bucky’s hair again, caught between desperate pulling and cupping him closer to take more milk from his breast. 

He throws his head back with a cry as he comes, his body arching. Bucky moans when he feels wetness against his stomach, his mouth staying fixed on the omega’s nipple until Steve finally goes still, except for little shivers and whimpers.

Bucky works his way back up Steve’s chest slowly, licking the milk from his skin so not a drop is wasted. By the time he reaches the omega’s lips, Steve’s caught his breath and is ready to kiss back, giggling softly against Bucky’s mouth.

“Now was that really so terrible?” Bucky murmurs. Steve rolls his eyes.

“Of course not.”

“Told you so,” Bucky grins. Steve puts on a mock pout, playfully pushing at Bucky’s chest.

“If you’re gonna be like that, I’ll leave you to get off on your own.”

Bucky pretends to look aghast. “You wouldn’t.” Steve can’t keep his pokerface for very long, dissolving into giggles.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” he sighs, tilting his head up for another kiss. “So get on your back. It’s my turn.”

Bucky nearly falls off the couch in his scramble to obey.


	4. The One Where It's Their First Time

Bucky’s whole body goes rigid when he hears a crash from the kitchen, the sound of a plate hitting the floor and shattering. He’d only left Steve in the kitchen for a moment, to gather up the other dishes from the main room where their families were seated and chatting. Everyone else goes still too, a spilt second later.

“Steve?” Sarah calls. “All you alright?”

They wait for a reply, for Steve to call back that he’s fine, that he just slipped, and of course a string of apologies for whatever’s broken. But the only sound they hear is a long whine. Pitiful and faint, but unmistakably Steve’s voice.

Bucky’s halfway towards the kitchen before anyone else has even begun to move. His feet skid on the floor as he rounds the corner, freezing when he sees Steve.

The blond is clinging to the counter, one hand pressed against his forehead, his skin flushed from his hairline, all the way down his neck. He glances up at Bucky with hazy eyes, trying and failing to push himself up. Bucky’s there to catch him when he wavers. He expects Steve to try to stand again, but he just whines softly, pressing his face into Bucky’s chest.

“Stevie?” Bucky murmurs, rubbing Steve’s back gently. “C’mon, what is it?”

“Don’t know,” Steve mutters. “Hot all over…like I’m crawling out of my skin.”

Nervousness churns in Bucky’s stomach, and he holds Steve that much tighter when the blond nuzzles closer.

“You’re so warm…”

Bucky shifts to pull away, not wanting to overheat Steve, but he’s tugged back by insistent hands. 

“No…” Steve whines. “Don’t go away.”

“Ok,” Bucky murmurs. Not a difficult request to indulge, he doesn’t want to be more than a few inches from Steve. He closes his eyes as he catches the scent dripping from Steve’s skin. Cloyingly sweet, with a richness that clings to the back of Bucky throat. He hums softly as he rests his lips against Steve’s hair, breathing deep.

“Bucky.”

A hand rests on Bucky’s shoulder, and before he can even think, a growl is ripping out of his throat. He only stops when he recognizes his father’s face looking down at him, full of shock and concern. Bucky bites his tongue, eyes going wide.

“Sorry…” he mutters, shaking his head. His grip on Steve doesn’t let up. He can’t. He can’t let go of Steve, not when he’s been asked to stay.

“Son, I need you to step away from him,” his father says, taking hold of Bucky’s arm. Steve clings to him that much tighter. “He’s in heat, he needs to go home with his mother.”

“No!” Bucky snaps. Steve can’t be in heat, he’s a beta. Omegas present at thirteen, fourteen at the latest, just like alphas. Steve’s almost seventeen, there’s no way…he has to be sick…

And yet now that his father’s said it, Bucky does recognize the scent on Steve’s skin. He smelled it on other omegas, omegas with pink cheeks and faraway looks in their eyes…

He looks down at Steve, who’s still pressed into him. His blond hair has turned dark where it’s clinging to his forehead. Bucky’s never seen an omega like this.

“Son, come here, we don’t want you hurting him.” His father tugs on his arm and Bucky yanks away.

“No!” He shouts the word this time. As if he’d ever do anything to hurt Steve. As if he could ever… “Not until I know he’s ok.”

“James, I’m not going to tell you again––”

“George…”

It’s Sarah who stops him, and Bucky’s mother, standing just behind her, nods as well. His father sighs and pulls away. Bucky frowns, turning his attention back to Steve.

“It’s gonna be ok,” he murmurs, rubbing Steve’s back. Steve sighs softly, tipping his head up to nuzzle Bucky’s throat. “You want me to stay, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve whispers, his breath hot and damp against Bucky’s neck. “Don’t wanna be alone. It’s…”

He trails off, but Bucky nods. He remembers his first rut, how overwhelming and terrifying it had been. “Then I’m not going anywhere.”

Steve lets out a sweet noise, his hand tugging at Bucky’s collar. Bucky rests his cheek against Steve’s heated forehead, glancing over to where their parents are talking.

“You can’t think this is a good idea,” his father hisses. Sarah just shrugs.

“I know what a bad heat looks like,” she sighs. “I could take care of him, but I’m not what he wants. This way he’d have to suffer less.”

“They’re teenagers!”

“They’re as old as we were when we bonded,” his mother interjects. “You’ve seen how they look at each other, do you really want to try to keep them apart?”

Bucky’s father looks chastised, but there’s still a glint in his eyes. Not happy about being out-voted. But, finally, he sighs. “You two talk to them about it, make sure they know what they’re getting into.”

Sarah nods, and Bucky’s mom places a kiss on his father’s cheek as he leaves the room. Sarah steps closer, slowly reaching to rest her hand on Steve’s back.

“Steve?” she calls softly. “Can you look at me?”

Steve turns to her, smiling weakly. “Yeah, ma?” Sarah smiles, brushing Steve’s bangs back gently.

“How’s my baby boy doing?”

Steve shrugs, shaking his head. “I don’t know,” he groans. Sarah laughs softly.

“You’re in heat, baby, you understand that, right?”

Steve lets out a heavy breath before nodding. “Thought I was too old…”

“So did I,” Sarah sighs. “Guess you’re just a late bloomer.”

“Of course.” Steve’s voice sounds almost bitter, but he huffs soon after. “So now what?”

“That’s what we want to talk to you about,” Sarah explains. “Someone will have to stay with you, make sure you eat and get water. Now, that person can be me, or, if you want, that person can be Bucky.”

Steve turns an even deeper shade of red, if that’s even possible, and Bucky feels himself go pink as well. An alpha staying with an omega in heat, that tends to only mean one thing. Sarah’s still smiling.

“We know how you boys feel about each other,” she says. “We’re ok with it, as long as you’re careful.” Steve nods slightly and Sarah turns her attention to Bucky. “Do you think you can take care of my son, young man?”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Bucky stutters. Not like he isn’t used to looking out for Steve, but this is different. Different even from the few times they’ve traded shy touches and kisses. Just to mess around, just because it felt nice to be close. Just like it feels good now to have Steve holding onto him, leaning into him…

“I’ll drive you back home,” Bucky’s mother says. Bucky nods. He’s had his own apartment for a few months now, but he wouldn’t want Steve walking in the cold like this. “Do you have protection, or will we need to make a stop?” 

Bucky snorts, shaking his head. “No, I’m covered. Got food and everything too.”

“Ok,” Sarah nods. “You take things slow, alright? It’s about what feels right, for both of you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky says again. Steve nods as well. 

The drive home is too long, Bucky curled around Steve in the backseat of the car, letting his lips brush against Steve’s hair and forehead. Steve’s little breaths turn to whimpers every now and then, more of that sweet heatscent glowing on his skin. It’s all Bucky can do to not start licking it off of him. By the time they’re finally in his apartment together, Bucky’s dying to really get his hands on Steve.

But he holds back, even once they’re seated on the edge of his bed, an empty glass sitting on the nightstand, left over from Bucky’s attempt at hydrating the blond omega, who’s still dripping sweat.

“So how do you want to do this?” he asks softly. Steve shrugs, glancing down to where their hands are clasped in his lap.

“I don’t know,” he sighs. “Never really been in this situation before.”

Bucky nods, squeezing Steve’s hands gently. Not like he didn’t know Steve was a virgin. “We can take it real slow, ok?” he murmurs. “Just tell me if you don’t like anything. It’s your show.”

“Right.” Steve takes a deep breath, shaking his head. “I can’t believe our parents knew…”

“Guess we weren’t as subtle as we thought,” Bucky chuckles, grinning when Steve laughs along with him. He’s so gorgeous, all big blue eyes and lopsided smiles and a ruthlessly hard head under all that soft blond hair. “I really like you, Stevie.”

Steve glances up through his lashes, shy, with his smile still lingering. “I really like you too, Buck.”

Bucky feels a smile curl on his face, and when Steve mirrors it back to him, he can’t help but lean closer. Steve sucks in a little breath when their lips touch, his hands rushing up to grip Bucky’s shirt. Bucky chuckles softly against those plush lips, his own hands taking hold of Steve’s waist and guiding him back.

This is familiar at least: sharing kisses on the bed. Something they’ve done a hundred times to pass an afternoon when it was either too hot or too cold for anything else to be interesting. Bucky’s hands drifting down Steve’s body is familiar too. Shy, over-the-shirt touches, just to tease.

What’s new are the sounds that pour out from Steve. Normally he’s so quiet, aside from the times when he’ll giggle shyly or sigh against Bucky’s skin. Now, even the slightest touches are pulling breathy moans and sweet whimpers out of him as he squirms underneath Bucky.

“S’hot…” he whines. He tries to pull at the buttons on his own shirt, but his hands are too shaky to make any progress. Bucky takes over for him, making short work of the white fabric, and shrugging off his own when Steve pulls at it too, whining petulantly.

Steve’s a full body blusher, the deep pink that’s staining his cheeks having made its way down his chest, fading just above his navel. Bucky starts his kisses there, at the bottom of the pink, working his way up slowly. Steve’s skin tastes as sweet as it smells, and Bucky can’t resist a groan as Steve’s hands run through his hair, tightening each time he finds an especially sensitive spot. He’s pretty sure he even loses a few strands to those fingers when his mouth closes around a pale pink nipple, sucking and rolling his tongue against the hard nub as Steve mewls.

“You like that, don’t you?” Bucky grins. Steve pouts, shoving his shoulder half-heartedly.

“Shut up,” he mutters between his panting breaths, squirming again and squeezing his legs together. “God, I’m all…”

“All what?” Bucky grins, chuckling when Steve just shakes his head and squirms again. Bucky isn’t taking that for an answer, not when he can smell the musky slick dripping from Steve’s body. His lips find Steve’s throat, nipping lightly before purring into Steve’s ear. “You gettin’ all wet for me, babydoll?”

“Fuck…” Steve moans, and Bucky can’t resist another laugh. Most people are shocked the first time they hear Steve curse, and Bucky can hardly blame them, considering Steve looks like the prettiest little angel come to earth. But Bucky knows better.

“Maybe I should see for myself,” he grins, still peppering kisses along Steve’s neck, dipping his tongue into the hollow of his throat. “You gonna let me do that? Gonna let me have a look at my pretty babydoll?”

Steve whimpers again, but nods with no hesitation. He does, however, whine indignantly when Bucky sits back on his heels. Bucky’s still grinning, hushing Steve softly as he brushes his hand over the omega’s cheek.

What he’s certainly not expecting is for Steve to tip his head and take Bucky’s fingers into his mouth, moaning as he sucks on them, wet and obscene. Bucky can’t help but groan softly too, working on Steve’s pants with one hand while his eyes stay fixed on the display before him.

When he finally forced to pull his fingers from Steve’s mouth, he’s left groaning again at how trails of spit connect his slick fingers to reddened lips. A pink tongue slips out soon after, dragging slowly over those full lips. Steve doesn’t break eye contact once.

“Holy hell,” Bucky breathes. Steve has the nerve to giggle like a schoolboy, even as Bucky relieves him of his pants and underwear. But his eyes are back to wide and shy as Bucky slowly spreads his legs apart, revealing the slick shining on his thighs. “You’re a mess, babydoll,” he smirks, leaning over Steve again and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Gonna ruin my sheets.”

“Bucky…” Steve whines softly, pulling Bucky in closer and moaning when their bodies press together, flush and warm. “I want more,” he whispers.

“Yeah?” Bucky teases, letting his fingertips trail down Steve’s chest. Steve gasps as one of Bucky’s fingers presses inside him slowly, dissolving into a long whine as he digs his nails into Bucky’s arms. “Like that?”

Steve nods quickly, whimpering again when Bucky’s finger pumps in and out of him.

“So tight,” Bucky purrs, stealing more kisses from Steve’s lips, which Steve readily returns. “Need to loosen you up, help you relax.”

“And how ya gonna do that?” Steve murmurs.

“I have an idea,” Bucky chuckles, pulling his finger slowly out of Steve and smiling when Steve moans. “Turn over on your front.”

Steve hesitates a moment, but with a few more kisses and reassurances, he does as Bucky asks, pulling a pillow against his chest as he makes himself comfortable. Bucky presses in closer, humming softly as he begins to trail kisses across the newly exposed skin. He starts with soft pecks against the downy hair at the nape of Steve’s neck, then down to where his shoulder blades shift every time he squirms and arches. His kisses turn open-mouthed and wet the lower he moves, moaning as Steve scent grows stronger around him. Steve’s moaning too, wiggling his hip and pushing back, presenting himself.

“Bucky,” he whines. “C’mon…”

Bucky chuckles softly, letting his lips vibrate against Steve’s skin. “Be patient, Stevie,” he murmurs. “No reason to rush.”

Steve whines again, burying his face in the pillow as Bucky nips gently at the soft curve of Steve’s ass, spreading him open slowly. Steve gasps when Bucky’s tongue runs over his entrance, leaking slick. Bucky groans softly at the deep, rich taste coating his tongue, pressing in for more. Steve trembles underneath him.

“Bucky…” he moans, drawing out his name. “Bucky, please…

He sounds ruined, desperate, and Bucky smirks as he pushes his tongue inside Steve’s body, working it in and out slowly. Steve noises grow louder, until he’s nearly sobbing, his hands fisted in the sheets. He’s dripping sweat, and when Bucky presses two fingers into him, his voice breaks into a squeal.

“Look at you,” Bucky smiles, gently kissing the small of Steve’s back. “All nice and open.”

Steve cries out softly, his hand slipping down, grasping weakly until Bucky gives up his free hand. “Please…” he whimpers. “Please…”

“I know, babydoll,” Bucky purrs. “But I’m gonna take good care of you.” He pushes up until he’s level with Steve’s face, kissing Steve’s cheek and forehead. “Can you look at me, darlin’?”

Bleary blue eyes blink open, and Steve turns onto his side, reaching out for Bucky again. Bucky doesn’t hesitate to gather the shaky omega into his arms.

“There’s a good boy,” Bucky purrs, brushing back damp blond hair. “You want me to take care of you, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve nods quickly. Bucky grins, kissing Steve’s warm, wet lips.

“Want me to fill you up and make you feel good?”

“Yes,” Steve nods again. “Yes, Bucky, please!”

Bucky moans softly as he steals another kiss from those red lips, nudging Steve onto his front again and reaching into his nightstand for a condom. Steve wiggles impatiently, pushing up from the bed towards Bucky, who’s all too willing to lay his weight on top of his little omega and press him into the bed. If Steve’s moans are anything to go by, he’s hardly complaining.

Steve’s body is perfect. Hot and tight and wet and perfect even with a condom in the way as Bucky eases into him. He moves as slow as he can physically manage, not wanting to hurt Steve or overwhelm him, but Steve’s not having any of the slow pace. Cries and pleas pour out of him as he writhes against the bed. Bucky’s groans, his lips finding Steve’s neck and biting down. Not enough to break the skin, not enough for a bond, but enough to have Steve whimpering, going lax underneath him.

Bucky starts to thrust, slow at first, his mouth still fixed to the back of Steve’s neck. His arms slide around Steve’s body, and Steve moans again, pressing his face into the pillow.

“Bucky,” he whines. “I can take it, come on.”

Bucky grins, kissing softly at the faint indentation his teeth in Steve’s skin. His hips shove forward, hard, and Steve squeals. “Like that?” Steve can only nod and Bucky wastes no time in pushing forward again. When Steve raises no protest, he sets a new pace, thrusting deep and hard, groaning as Steve cries out beneath him.

“Jesus Christ, babydoll,” he purrs, nuzzling Steve’s hair. “So fuckin’ sweet for me.”

“Just you,” Steve whimpers. “Just you, Buck…”

“Yeah, darlin’?” Bucky grins. “You gonna be all mine from now on?”

Steve nods, moaning pitifully. God, it’s tempting. Steve’s neck is bared, just below his lips, it’d be so easy…

No, not like this. Not while Steve’s so out of it, drunk on his first heat. Bucky forces himself to just keep pressing kisses and little bites and nothing more. Steve doesn’t fight him, just whines and cries and trembles against Bucky’s body.

“You gonna come for me?” Bucky groans, feeling heat pool in the pit of his stomach. His knot starts to swell, stretching Steve open more. The omega keens, trying to push back for more but failing when his body trembles too much to obey. Bucky makes up for it by pushing deeper, rocking hard and fast as his knot ties them together, the pressure and heat incredible. “Come on, babydoll, come on my knot.”

Steve whole body tightens impossibly as he cries out, slick dripping out of him as tremors roll through him, every one moving right into Bucky. The alpha’s groans turn to a deep growl as his own wave of pleasure rushes through him, sparks from the soles of his feet and the palms of his hands, all rushing towards the center of his body for a last pulse that has him pushing through tremors of his own. His teeth press to the back of Steve’s neck, his hips jerking forward instinctively, desperate to fill Steve despite the condom.

One day. One day he’ll really fill Steve, get him heavy with their pup. He grins at the idea. Maybe it’s just his knot thinking for him, but the image is still an attractive one. But for now, he just holds Steve tighter, letting his kisses turn to soft nuzzles as their breathing gradually evens out.

“Still with me, babydoll?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighs, turning his head and glancing up at Bucky. But he only holds his gaze for a moment before blushing and hiding his face again, giggling softly.

“You gonna get shy on me now?” Bucky teases. “You know I’m still inside you, right?”

“How could I forget?” Steve grins. His hand finds Bucky’s, squeezing softly. “I hope you’re not going anywhere.”

“Hell no,” Bucky chuckles. “I’m looking forward to a few more days of this.”

“Good,” Steve giggles, tipping his head back so he can kiss Bucky’s lips. “Because I’m far from done with you.”


	5. The One Where They're Reunited

Steve knows someone’s in his room before he even opens his eyes. The air’s thick with the presence of an uninvited guest, and his skin crawls under the weight of eyes hidden in darkness. It’s all he can do to maintain the illusion of stillness, making sure his intruder remains unaware of the danger they’re now in.

His shield’s right by the edge of his bed, never out of arm’s reach. He’ll lean over an touch it from time to time throughout the night, running his fingers over the grooves of metal. Like a child with a security blanket. All he has to do now is roll over and grab it, one smooth motion, and he’ll be ready to take down whoever’s had the gall to sneak into his room.

One long exhale, loosening his muscles, calming his body, preparing for a fight.

One long inhale…

“Bucky.”

The name slips out, a desperate gasp, the moment he tastes his alpha’s scent on his tongue. Wood and musk, like a hot drink on a cold night, seeping flame into the core of Steve’s body, just as it always has.

He shoots up, all defense training forgotten in an instant, his eyes fixing on the barely discernible figure standing across the room. Even in the low light, he can see Bucky looking back at him, wide eyes half-hidden behind a curtain of dark hair. Nervous eyes.

Steve feels the earth waver underneath him. Bucky’s here, his Bucky is here. So long being so far apart and he’s here, he’s finally here—

“I’m gonna turn on the light,” Steve says, carefully extending his hand towards the bedside lamp. No sudden movements. Nothing to shatter the moment. Bucky’s gaze shifts to watch his hand, but he makes no move to get away.

_ Click. _

Light floods the small room. A hotel room, since he hasn’t bothered to make repairs to his old Washington apartment. Just big enough for one, though Steve will happily make it work for two if need be.

“Bucky?”

The alpha hasn’t moved from the corner of the room, eyes squinted now as he adjusts to the sudden brightness. It’s only been a few weeks since he saved Steve from the Potomac, and yet he already looks better, somehow, for having been freed from Hydra. His hair is less stringy, his face more neatly shaved, and he’s layered with warm, soft clothes. A far cry from the leather straightjacket Hydra had made him fight in. Steve has so many questions… Where has he been? How has he been taking care of himself? Is he safe?

And yet the only one that comes tumbling past his lips is: “Do you know me?”

At least Bucky doesn’t seem shocked by the question. Grey-blue eyes roll up and down Steve’s body slowly, before he just barely nods his head. “You’re Steve,” he murmurs, his voice surprisingly gentle. Given the rest of his appearance, Steve would’ve expected a harsher sound, a disused sound, but that familiar baritone wraps around him as disarming as it ever was.

“Yeah,” he nods, managing a little half-smile. “I’m Steve.” Your Steve. Always yours…

Bucky nods again, and Steve’s breath hitches when the alpha takes a step forward. Bucky goes still instantly, nervousness sparking in his eyes again.

“It’s ok,” Steve whispers, extending his hand towards Bucky. Anything to get Bucky closer. Years without his mate by his side were torture, but having him so close, and yet still out of reach, is somehow worse. It’s all he can do not to dash across the room.

“You’re not afraid of me?” Bucky asks. Steve can only shake his head no, stifling another happy sound as Bucky begins to move towards him again. But Bucky stops when he’s still a few feet from the bed. Steve’s hand starts to burn where it’s left to hang in midair. “Why?”

“Because I’ve got no reason to be afraid,” he replies.

“Yes, you do,” Bucky snaps, the anguish in his eyes tearing Steve’s heart. “I hurt you…”

“Because they forced you to,” Steve whispers. “You never would on your own. That’s not who you are.”

“And you think you know who I am?”

The harshness in the words has Steve flinching, but he does his best to stay firm. “I like to think I know enough.” You’re my mate, my other half, of course I know you…

He watches Bucky’s jaw work, clenching and grinding as his eyes crawl over Steve again, his nostrils flaring. Scenting him. Steve’s never felt more exposed. “Wish it felt like I knew more about you…” he finally mutters, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumpled program. Steve laughs wryly when he recognizes the garish red, white, and blue colors.

“I saw your picture hanging outside a museum, so I went in,” Bucky continues. “They had all these videos…one where you were laughing.” He shakes his head. “We were laughing…”

Steve nods, sighing softly. How many times has he walked through that exhibit, trying uselessly to remember what it had felt like to be the person in those images? Full of hope, full of determination, full of love for the person standing next to him…

“I wish I could remember the last time I laughed like that,” he whispers.

“I know the feeling.” 

Steve glances up, sheepish, searching for even the barest glimmer of humor in Bucky eyes. He sees none, only a shrug of the alpha’s broad shoulders. 

“Everything comes and goes. Something’ll be clear one moment, and then fuzzy again. S’why I went to that museum. Thought it could help me sort through the mess.”

“Can’t read everything in a museum, Buck,” Steve sighs. Back then, no one had known they were mates, aside from the other people in their unit. The world hadn’t been ready for an omega in his position of influence back then, let alone one who was mated to his second-in-command. The rest of the Howling Commandos had evidently kept that secret for them. There’s no mention of them being any more than friends in the entire exhibit, and Steve’s never had the courage to tell anyone.

Bucky nods slowly. “That’s why I’m here. Thought maybe you could fill in a few blanks.”

“Anything.” Another few steps, and Steve swears he might faint when Bucky finally reaches for his hand.

But the touch never comes, and Steve’s left to falter as Bucky’s hand hesitates just above his before closing into a fist. His flesh hand. The metal one is covered by a glove, still gripping that damned program.

“I remember things that weren’t in that museum,” he murmurs. “Things about you, about us…and I don’t know if I just made them up…”

“Tell me,” Steve pleads, and Bucky smiles at him. It’s weak and pained but for the first time in so long it’s there, and it has Steve smiling in return.

“Those eyes,” Bucky mutters, shaking his head. “You could talk anyone into anything with those eyes. Talked me into joining the army.”

“I’m sorry.” Bucky hadn’t wanted to join up, not really. He’d never said it out right, but he’d always looked away during those propaganda newsreels while Steve had leaned closer, drinking up every word. And when Steve had gone off on his tangents about how badly he wanted to fight, Bucky had only smiled and tried to change the subject. And Steve had gotten so angry at him, accused him of thinking Steve couldn’t be a soldier just because he was an omega. It wasn’t until so much later that he’d finally realized Bucky’s reluctance hadn’t just been for Steve, it had been for himself, too. Maybe if he’d just shut up—

But Bucky’s still smiling, and Steve’s mind quiets has he watches the alpha shrug. “You were right, it was the right thing,” he sighs. “That was the thing about you. You were so insistent, but you were always right.”

Steve wants to deny it, but Bucky’s moving towards him again, and he can’t say anything. His voice sticks in his throat, choked by Bucky’s scent. Bucky eases down onto the bed, and the new weight almost has Steve falling forward, falling into his mate.

“Seems like you remember an awful lot about me,” he says.

“Only the stuff that’s hard to forget.”

Steve laughs again, still half-hearted as he stares down at his hands. The stuff that’s hard to forget, surely that includes a bond… “What else do you remember?”

“I remember meeting you when we were kids,” Bucky murmurs. “You had a bloody nose and probably weighed all of forty pounds, but evidently someone twice your size had said the wrong thing and you weren’t going to take it sitting down.”

Steve snorts. He remembers that day too. Not what had set him off, but he does remember Bucky swooping in at the last minute and sending the other kid running. He also remembers squawking about how he didn’t need anyone’s help, despite how his stomach had started doing somersaults the moment Bucky had smiled down at him and extended a hand to help him up.

“I dragged you back home to your mom so many times” Bucky continues, his smile spreading into a grin. The same one that had stolen Steve’s heart the day they met. “She was barely bigger than you but she scared the crap out of me because I knew she could raise holy hell just like her son. Thought she’d start blaming me one day for always bringing you back all bruised and bloody.”

“I’d been coming home bruised and bloody for years before I met you,” Steve smiles. “I think she was just grateful I finally had someone to make sure I got back to her.”

They both laugh, bright and happy and real and for a moment it’s like they’re those dumb kids all over again. One stolen moment, and then back to their new reality of tired eyes and uncertain words. Of two people who have seen too much. One person who’s seen more then anyone should ever have to.

Bucky’s eyes search his, still so kind, even behind the sort of exhaustion you can’t sleep away. “I remember more from when we we teenagers,” he murmurs, and Steve heart flips in his chest. “When you turned sixteen, my parents helped your mom put on a party for you, and then we went out to watch the fireworks, just you and me.”

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve whispers. “Out by the docks, so we could watch ‘em reflect on the water.”

“I always said they did those fireworks just for you,” Bucky smiles. “Not that you ever believed me.”

“I wanted to,” Steve sighs. He’d been looking at Bucky with stars in his eyes for so long, he’d wanted to believe everything the alpha ever said to him. “And sometimes it was nice to pretend they were just for us.”

Us. He sees a spark in Bucky’s eyes at the word. Us. There had been an ‘us’. And there still is if Bucky will have him…if he can forgive him.

Bucky’s leaned in closer, his scent wafting around Steve, who has to fight the urge to whimper. “There was nobody else around,” he murmurs. “It was so quiet aside from the fireworks and the water. And you…” He trails off, but his hand raises, and just barely brushes against Steve’s cheek. So warm, Steve melts with a broken sigh, his eyes slipping closed. “You were so beautiful. You still are. The only thing I could do was…”

Steve’s eyes are still closed when Bucky’s lips press against his. Shy, just like they’d been the first time. And, just like the first time, Steve’s hands twist in Bucky’s shirt before he’s even caught his breath. Too long a wait to spend a moment resisting. With that permission, Bucky wastes no time in kissing more deeply, his lips molding against Steve’s, muscle memory. They both fade into moans, long and low, and even when they pull back, it’s only far enough so they can see each other’s eyes, but still feel each other’s breath on their skin.

“How am I doing so far?” Bucky asks. Steve can only laugh, bordering on a giggle.

“Not too shabby,” he grins. “You remember what happened next?”

As soon as he says it, he wants to take to words back, swallowing thickly. What if Bucky doesn’t remember? The last thing Steve wants to do is upset him.

Bucky just smiles. “I think so,” he says. His hand drifts from Steve’s face, down to the collar of his shirt, carefully pulling it to the side until the pale scar of Steve’s bondmark is revealed to the light. “That’s the night we bonded, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Steve nods, barely managing to speak around the joy bubbling up in his throat. Bucky remembers. His mate remembers. “We didn’t plan it, just kind of happened, but it felt so right.” He laughs again. “You freaked out once we were done, thought my mom was gonna kill you for ravishing her little boy.”

“I told you I was terrified of her,” Bucky chuckles, flashing a lopsided grin. “But you told me it’d be fine.”

“And I was right,” Steve shrugs. “Besides, you were the one with the torn-up shirt, looked more like I had ravished you.”

“Tell me again how my shirt got ruined?”

Steve bites down on his tongue, pretending that’s why he winces. But Bucky’s eyes are open and patient, not upset. “You took it off and let me lay down on it,” he murmurs. “Didn’t want me scratching up my back on the wooden dock.”

Bucky laughs dryly. “I was such a gentleman.”

“Always,” Steve replies, but when he tries to smile he can’t quite manage it. Bucky’s looking down, his hair shielding his face. Shame. Steve feels it mirrored in the hard pit of his own stomach. 

He did this. He’s the reason the bright-eyed, suave boy he fell in love with has had to suffer for so long. He did this, because he didn’t reach out fast enough. Because he was too concerned with grabbing on to protect himself…

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, his voice cracking pitifully. “I’m so sorry, Buck.”

“Why?”

Steve’s shocked by how genuine the question sounds, but his gaze is still blurry with wetness as he glances up. Bucky’s eyes are narrowed, but they widen into concern soon enough. “Because I didn’t save you,” he mutters. “Because you were less than a foot from me and I didn’t do a damn thing except save my own ass—”

“Stop.”

Steve blinks, flinching back in shock at the sharp tone. Bucky’s staring at him, a look in his eyes that Steve can only describe as possessive.

“What could you have done?” Bucky continues. “Dive after me? As far as you knew I would’ve been dead before I even hit the ground. And if you had fallen too, they would’ve done to you exactly what they did to me, and I’d rather be dead than even think about those bastards getting their hands on you.”

Steve shakes his head, but Bucky’s gaze doesn’t let up. He sighs, but nods slowly. It makes sense when Bucky says it like that, but it doesn’t do much to make his guilt go away.

And then Bucky’s leaning in to kiss him once more, and Steve’s melting all over again. Sixteen, all over again. He whimpers softly as Bucky’s warm hand cups his face, their kisses deep and slow.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Bucky whispers. Steve’s clinging to him in an instant.

“No,” he begs. “No, don’t leave…”

“I’m dangerous,” Bucky sighs, his voice pained. “To you, to anyone within a hundred miles of me. You don’t know what Hydra—”

“I don’t care,” Steve presses. “Please, I just got you back, don’t go.”

“I don’t want to,” Bucky sighs. “I don’t. You’re my mate, I never want to be away from you, but I also never want to hurt you again…”

“You won’t,” Steve sighs. “And I can protect myself if anything happens, remember?” He smiles weakly as he rests his hand on Bucky’s right shoulder, the one he dislocated. Bucky glances over, managing a little smile as well.

“Had ‘em pop it back in at some free clinic, figured everything else would sort itself out.”

“And did it?”

Bucky rolls his shoulder once for show. “Seems to have.” He brushes his hand over Steve’s cheek. “And you healed up all pretty.”

“I’m good at that,” Steve shrugs. A pause. Steve reaches for Bucky’s hand and kisses it lightly. “Stay, please.”

Bucky holds out for a second longer, then finally breaks, chuckling as he shakes his head and leans in. “Damn eyes…”

Their lips connect once more, and Steve breathes a happy sigh past Bucky’s lips. His alpha’s kisses are more insistent now. Hungry, and Steve quickly opens himself up to be devoured.

Bucky nudges him back, and he falls against the bed, his hands catching in Bucky’s hair to make sure the alpha never leaves him, not even for a moment. The dark strands are soft, so soft in his hands as he tugs and pets them. Soft in a way his Bucky isn’t, groaning against Steve’s lips as his kisses turn to bites that travel down Steve’s neck.

Steve’s whole body jolts when Bucky’s teeth clamp down on his shoulder, a cry wrenching from his throat. Their bond, so long forgotten as a dull ache while they were apart, flares to life again, as raw as it had been that first night, electricity carving through Steve’s body. Bucky growls, a resonant counterpoint to Steve cries, pressing himself between Steve’s legs. Their clothes are suffocating now, hot and abrasive and they need to be gone.

Bucky’s jacket is the first thing to hit the floor, followed by Steve’s shirt. Bucky peels it off of him with something like reverence, purring deep in his throat once his lips are free to cover the uninterrupted expanse of Steve’s skin. Steve gets bites along his collarbone, across his chest, above his navel and against the jut of his hips, each one possessive, each one blossoming red and purple with enough sharpness to make him moan.

The marks will be gone by morning, healed as if nothing happened, but he’ll wear them proudly the whole night.

_Click_.

The lamp flips off again, just as Steve’s pushing up Bucky’s shirt. His eyes adjust quickly, and the dark isn’t enough to obscure the movement of Bucky’s hand slipping back onto Steve’s body, nor the slightly apologetic furrow in his brow. Steve just nods, needing no explanation. It doesn’t seem like that long ago when he was the one who wanted to make love with the lights off. Whatever comfort that provides for Bucky, whatever he’s concerned about hiding, Steve can grant him, much as he may want to have his old lover bared before him again.

He draws Bucky’s shirt up slowly, and the alpha gives no resistance, though his shoulders hunch once the fabric hits the floor. The metal of his arm glints unmistakably, and it’s faint whirrs and clicks are more audible now with no clothing to muffle them. Steve draws his hands up both of Bucky’s arms, one warm, one cool, both solid under his touch, only to pause when he reaches the junction where metal meets flesh.

Cobwebs of scars torn across Bucky’s shoulder, woven deep and rough into the skin. They both go still, and when Steve looks up, searching out Bucky’s face, he finds it turned away from him.

No question; this is what his alpha is hiding. Scars that he can’t help. Steve’s chest tightens, and when he reaches to try and turn Bucky’s face back to him, he’s met only with stubborn stillness.

A moment passes, an oppressive silence. The only thing Steve can think to do is start pressing kisses. First along Bucky’s neck, then down along his shoulder. Bucky twitches when Steve’s lips first make contact with his scars, but he doesn’t pull away, or make any move to stop Steve. A few more kisses, and he’s tucking his face into the crook of Steve’s neck, letting out a heavy sigh that brings a release to his whole body. Steve smiles as he feels muscles go loose under his hands, nuzzling just under Bucky’s ear. A tender spot the alpha has never wanted to admit to having.

“You saw me as perfect when no one else did, including me,” Steve murmurs, brushing another kiss when Bucky shudders. “Did you really think I wouldn’t do the same?”

Bucky sighs again, and this time there’s a hitch that has Steve holding tighter, stroking his fingers through long, brown hair. He likes the new length, he decides, likes how it tickles his skin when Bucky’s tips his head to start kissing his body again.

“You’ve never not been perfect,” he mumbles, the words half-lost against Steve’s skin. Steve laughs softly through a moan when Bucky’s tongue finds the hollow of his throat.

“The same is true for you,” he replies. Bucky purrs some sound that could be either a chuckle or a groan, but Steve’s not too concerned about parsing out which one once Bucky’s face raises level with his, their noses brushing together, grey eyes shining in the darkness. “How could I not fall in love?”

It’s definitely a groan this time, deep and soft and humming throughout Steve’s whole body as they connect in another kiss. Steve arches up with this one, moaning as their bare chests press together and the tip of Bucky’s tongue teases past his lips.

The rest of their clothes are gone soon enough, their desperation growing as inch by inch more skin is bared. By the time they’re naked, Steve’s pinned on his back again and Bucky’s hot and heavy, pressing down against him. Steve can hear his deep, ragged breaths as he presses his mouth to Steve’s skin. Not kisses, scenting. Drawing in the omega scent blooming from Steve’s core. They need each other. Bucky needs to take Steve, and Steve needs to be taken. A harsh, carnal, instinctive need.

“Not sure I’m a gentleman anymore, Stevie,” Bucky whispers, his voice roughened with lust. Steve shivers at the sound.

“Good,” he whispers back. “I don’t need a gentleman, I just need you.”

A growl erupts from Bucky’s throat, right against the tender skin of Steve’s bared neck, and all the omega can do is cry out. Bucky presses between his legs, hard and burning, and Steve just lets his thighs spread, whining and raking his nails across the alpha’s back as Bucky ruts against him, hard and burning, until his toes curl and slick begins to coat his thighs.

They’ll have time later to be slow. To rediscover every inch of each other’s bodies. To make love.

Right now, they just need to feel.

Steve throws his head back with a shout when Bucky finally presses into him, one smooth thrust to seat his length fully inside Steve’s willing body. One smooth thrust is the only one Steve gets.

Bucky takes him hard and fast, their skin slapping together each time his hips snap forward to bury himself in Steve again. Steve shouts with every one until his voice breaks into something high and whimpery, but resounding off the walls no less.

He’s always been loud. Bucky had loved to tease him about it, but he couldn’t help it. The only way to keep him from waking the neighbors had been to let him bury his face in a pillow to cry and moan and scream his heart out.

Bucky hasn’t forgotten.

Steve puts up no fight when he flipped onto his front, only whining at the loss of Bucky’s closeness. He doesn’t have to wait long. Bucky pushes into him again, and this time teeth sink into his skin, holding him by his bondmark as his merciless pace of thrust after thrust after thrust begins to wrack Steve’s body again.

It’s never been like this before. When he’d been small and sickly, Bucky had been so careful with him, and that learned behavior hadn’t just disappeared because Steve doubled in size overnight. But there’s no trace of it now, no inhibition as Bucky presses him into the mattress, his teeth still fixed in Steve’s shoulder, dragging him back each time he’s jolted forward by a rough thrust. The bed groans and creaks under the force of them and Steve doesn’t bother trying to stifle the sounds that tear out of his throat.

Bucky’s never taken him like this before, never made him hurt, never made him burn. Steve can’t get enough. He presses back as best he can, pleading for more without words. Bucky hears him, and gives it, no hesitation.

It’s not long before one of his cries bleeds out into a pitiful whimper as Bucky’s arms slide under him, holding him closer. The perfect pain of his bondmark being broken open again with Bucky inside him already has him shaking, but the sudden bliss of being held so tenderly is his breaking point. He falls apart in Bucky’s arms, heat cascading over him to cloud his gaze, choke his breath, and paralyze his body, until finally everything softens into a haze swimming in front of his eyes.

Bucky’s not done yet, and he’s not letting up. Steve takes him with little purrs that are lost in the blankets now that he barely has the energy to lift his head. Bucky moving inside him, teeth still sunken into his shoulder, arms around him, even the gentle ends of Bucky’s hair teasing his cheek is all too much, and yet the only thing he can do is float, purring to his alpha for more, for anything he’ll give.

When Bucky finishes, it’s with a growl that shivers though Steve’s whole body. The alpha’s knot catches inside him and he whimpers again, moaning as he filled with hot, thick, wet…

Their unmatched breaths fill the silence, Bucky’s harsh and gasping, Steve’s slowly softening. He whines when Bucky’s teeth release his shoulder, but is back to purring as soon as the alpha’s tongue begins to lave over the fresh wound, licking it clean.

“Stevie?”

Steve smiles at the old nickname, humming softly.

“You ok, darlin’?”

That little hint of Brooklyn is enough to have Steve giggling as he glances over his shoulder. “Perfect, Buck.”

Bucky smiles back, rolling onto his side and bringing Steve with him. They both moan at the tug where they’re still tied. “Didn’t hurt ya?”

“Told ya, Buck, not gonna happen,” Steve grins. “I’m really hard to hurt these days.”

They both laugh, but when their eyes meet again, there’s a pain in Bucky’s eyes, a fear, that has Steve’s heart aching.

“Don’t go,” he pleads softly, grasping Bucky’s hand. “Please. Whatever happens we can deal with it together, ok? Just don’t leave again…”

Bucky tips his head in what could be a nod…or just an attempt to hide his face for a moment. When he looks back, it’s with those kind, tired eyes. “I love you, Stevie,” he murmurs. “I always will.”

“I know,” Steve nods. “I love you too. That’s why we should be together, no matter what.”

“Til the end of the line.” Bucky says it with a wry smile that sets Steve’s heart fluttering.

“Yeah, Buck,” he smiles. “Til the end of the line.”

Another moment passes, and Bucky lets out a sigh, still smiling. “You and those eyes…” he murmurs. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Steve’s laugh is muffled by their soft kiss, one that lingers as they press into each other once more. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other, feeling whole for the first time in years.


	6. The One With Pregnancy Sex

“Easy, babydoll.”

Steve whimpers softly, arching up as soft kisses move across his chest. A cool metal hand rests across his neck, just enough pressure to keep him against the bed, and sparks ripple across his skin as impossibly smooth fingertips tease the long-healed scar of his bondmark. Another whine slips past his swollen red lips. He’d much rather have Bucky’s teeth on his skin, breaking open the mark anew, restaking his decades-old claim…

“Bucky,” he moans. “Come on, just cuz I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m made of glass…”

“I know,” Bucky purrs. “But I’ve got more to play with now, you can’t expect me to ignore that.”

Steve finds it in him to roll his eyes. He’s nearing the end of his second trimester, and his belly’s finally rounded out. The perfect size for Bucky to cup his hands over and still have space to press little kisses. Some for Steve, light and warm, and other’s deeper, sweeter, for their baby.

His chest is rounder too–as if it weren’t prominent enough already–his nipples turned to a dark, dusty rose, and so sensitive that he’ll start trembling is Bucky so much as breathes too hard against them.

So of course his loving alpha is doing everything but, going out of his way to put his mouth everywhere but the places where Steve really wants it to be. He kisses up the curve of Steve’s chest, laps sweat from his omega’s collarbone, and lets the warm fingers of his flesh hand tease Steve’s sides, a tickle that turns to a delicious burn as the touch neither lets up, nor grows more insistent. Delighted and unhurried.

The illusion might be more convincing if Steve couldn’t smell the rut rolling off Bucky’s skin. Lust, possessiveness, the instinctive need to take and claim and protect, dripping down his alpha’s broad chest and making long strands of brown hair cling to his forehead. Bucky needs him, no matter how long he may try to pretend he’s in control.

“So sweet,” Bucky purrs, nuzzling between Steve’s pecs and breathing deep. “All milk and honey these days, aren’t you?”

Steve just whimpers again, his hands sliding up Bucky’s chest to grasp at his hair, tugging until his alpha lets out a growl, eyes flashing dark. “Please,” he whispers, his thighs spreading to squeeze around Bucky’s waist. “Alpha, please.”

Bucky’s reduced to a deep groan, the sound resonating in his chest and gliding warm onto Steve’s tongue as he lets their lips connect in a penetrating kiss. Steve’s fingers twist tighter in Bucky’s hair as a gasp his forced out of him, and his whole body quakes when Bucky teeth sink into his lip. Another mark he’ll wear with pride.

“Want me inside you, don’t you, darlin’?” Bucky hums. The tip of his cock presses against Steve’s slick entrance, and a broken sound tears from the omega’s throat. “Want me to fill you up with my knot, just like I did when I put our pretty pup in your belly?”

“Yes,” Steve breathes, nodding desperately and rocking his hips down towards Bucky. The alpha doesn’t give an inch, smirking as Steve ruts against thin air. “Yes, please, please I want your knot.”

Bucky’s smirk curls wider as he leans down once more, their lips brushing for barely a moment before the alpha’s hips press forward. Slowly, so painfully slowly that there are tears in Steve’s eyes by the time his alpha’s cock is fully-seated inside him. And then Bucky’s still, so terribly still and warm and unforgivingly hard inside Steve as he peppers more kisses across rosy skin. A tremor rolls through the omega’s body, slick pushing out around Bucky’s cock as his body begs for more…

He should’ve been grateful for the reprieve, because once Bucky starts to move, he’s not allowed one moment to gasp for breath. Each thrust punches a high and needy cry out of him, his hands flying between the headboard and the ruined sheetsand finally finding purchase on Bucky’s skin. The alpha growls as Steve’s nails rake marks up and down his back.

“You like that, babydoll?” he groans, his lips and teeth playing along the shell of Steve’s ear. 

Steve’s cry fades into a moan this time as Bucky’s hand slips down to rest over his belly. Bucky’s hands are always so soft on him, even when his thrusts are merciless.

“My beautiful babydoll. All mine and so pretty with my pup inside you.”

A choked little whimper is the only sound Steve can manage, fresh tears in his eyes. Soft hands and sweet words. They’re forever his undoing. “Love you,” he whispers. “Love you…”

“Love you too,” Bucky replies. His fingertips brush over Steve nipples, and the omega feels heat building in his lower belly, his toes curling. “Love you to the moon, and all those stars you hung, and back.”

Steve moans, and Bucky’s thrusts speed up, more desperate.

“Gonna come for me, babydoll?” Bucky pants, his breath hot against Steve’s mark. Steve doesn’t even get the chance to nod because Bucky’s teeth are on his skin, biting down, and he’s got no chance. He shouts as heat pulses through him, tension and release and tension once more until his body lets go into floating, trembling, safe in Bucky’s arms as the alpha pushes into him again and again and again.

He whines softly as Bucky’s knot swells inside him, the pressure and heat from his alpha’s release sends more shuddery waves of pleasure through him. Bucky’s powerful moan lays over him like sunshine, drawing more whimpers out of him.

For a moment they only breath, their gasps caressing each other’s lips as their foreheads rest together. Steve gives a little smile as the raw, needy scent of rut begins to fade, leaving only his Bucky’s warm, woody scent. When Bucky tilts his head forward, Steve happily gives up a gentle kiss before blinking open his eyes. 

“Was that alright?” Bucky asks softly, his hand petting up and down Steve’s side now. Steve smiles. Ever the concerned alpha.

“More than alright,” he sighs.

“Not too rough?”

Steve rolls his eyes. Not once has Bucky ever hurt him, and yet he always asks. “Never too rough.”

Bucky chuckles, and Steve indulges him in another kiss, purring softly when Bucky’s hand finds his belly again. Their pup gives a fluttery kick, and they both smile.

“Feisty little thing,” Bucky grins. “Wonder where that comes from.” 

“Shut up,” Steve chuckles. Bucky just smiles, grey-blue eyes lazily searching Steve’s own. A familiar glow bubbles up in Steve’s chest, and the words just pour out of him. “Love you, Buck.”

Bucky’s teeth graze his lower lip as his smile spreads, his hand coming up to brush Steve’s cheek. “Love you too, Stevie.”


	7. The One With a Sybian

Bucky’s never liked quitting.

There have been times when he’s wished he wasn’t like this, when he’s wished he could just let things go, admit defeat and move on without beating himself up inside, but he’s never been able to. And having Steve as a friend since they were eight and a mate since they were sixteen certainly never helped.

Bucky’s never liked quitting, so it’s one hell of a blow to his pride the first time he realizes his omega can outlast him in the bedroom.

Steve’s heats have always made him wild, even back when he was skinny and asthmatic. His cycles weren’t regular, but when they hit, they hit hard and fast, setting their whole apartment burning with a flashfire of hormones. Everyone on their block had been able to tell when Steve was in heat (something shy, awkward Steve had just loved), but at least those episodes never lasted long. A few days at most, and Steve could handle maybe half an hour of truly raucous sex before he’d collapse. Bucky’d been king of the goddamn world back then, reducing his omega to a whimpering puddle in a matter of minutes.

Then Steve had gotten the serum, and when Steve had said it “amplified everything” he hadn’t been fucking kidding. Lucky for him, Steve had been on blockers for most of the war, but the few times they’d been able to let him see his heat through…

Bucky’s surprised he survived, honestly. And the fact that he could even come close to keeping up should’ve given him a clue about exactly what had been done to his own body. Steve’s heats were longer now, almost a full week each time, and he could go and go and go with no stopping. Bucky had to force him to eat and drink, but even with those breaks, Bucky still had to tap out eventually.

They’d both been shocked the first time, and even in his daze, Steve had been apologetic and embarrassed about having bested his alpha. He’d done his best to wait for Bucky to recharge, but, more than once, Bucky had woken up to the sound of Steve’s whining and rutting against the bed.

But then the 21st century rolled around—with the two of them thrust right in—and so many incredible new technological developments had come right along with it. As soon as Steve and Bucky were settled, they dove headfirst into discovering every last one. Steve had been experimenting with vibrators in the years they’d been separated, but he’d never found one that could satisfy him longterm. And buying new batteries pretty much once a week got old quickly, too. So they’d gone on the hunt together, and stumbled across what Bucky jokingly called the greatest invention the new century had to offer: the sybian.

They’d ordered one together, and waiting for it to finally be delivered had been agonizing, but as soon as they had managed to discreetly usher the rather large box inside, they’d set about trying the thing out.

And holy hell had it worked.

They’d played with settings for hours, until Steve had–for the first time in years–begged Bucky to give him a break. And oh, had Bucky enjoyed hearing that.

So when Steve’s scent had finally started to turn dewy and sweet, signaling the start of his heat, Bucky had never been more thrilled for what he knew lay in store.

He is selfish, of course. Wants as much of his baby as he can get. In bed, on the floor, against the wall, bent over tables. Steve cries and moans so prettily for him, and Bucky drinks up every sound, his teeth fixed over his mate’s bondmark, renewing the promise they’d made to each other as teenagers.

It takes two days, two days of barely any sleep, two days of getting lost in each other, before Bucky decides it’s time for their new toy.

“Come on, baby,” he whispers, nuzzling against Steve’s neck as he inches away from the omega. Steve whimpers, clinging desperately to Bucky, who chuckles. “Got somethin’ real sweet for you, remember?”

Steve’s bleary eyes go wide as soon as the words register, and the pink in his skin grows darker. “Yes, Alpha.”

Bucky groans softly, the sound turning to a growl as he claims Steve’s strawberry red lips between his teeth, drawing another whimper from his pretty omega. Steve only ever calls him Alpha when he’s in heat, when he’s too drunk on his own lust to care what comes out of his mouth.

Steve doesn’t resist this time when Bucky rolls off of him, but he does curl onto his side so he can watch the alpha move around the room. Bucky can feel those shimmering blue eyes on his skin as he finds a pair of sweatpants. Steve whines at the covering, but once glance from Bucky has the omega falling silent again. As if he’d really leave his pretty babydoll unsatisfied.

The sybian is removed from its home in their closet and set in the middle of the bedroom floor, so Steve will be on full display. Bucky smirks at Steve, who’s still on the bed, tangled in sheets and shining with sweat, and crooks his finger just barely. Steve obeys at once, sliding to the floor and moving towards Bucky on all fours

He’s so beautiful. Bucky feels his head spin and light prick at the corners of his vision as he watches his omega crawl towards him, all huge blue eyes and pouty pink lips parted like a flowering rose bud, his body rippling like water with each long stride.

So fucking beautiful.

Steve comes to rest at Bucky’s feet, sitting up on his knees, just high enough so Bucky’s hand can effortlessly cup his face. Steve leans into the touch, brushing a kiss against Bucky’s thumb when it trails over his lips.

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs, and Steve’s eyelashes flutter prettily under the praise. “I think you know where I want you.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Steve whispers, his eyes glinting with amusement. Flippant. Bucky smirks to himself. They’ll see just how flippant Steve feels after an hour or two of what’s to come.

Steve crawls towards the sybian, slowly sinking down on the dildo attachment at the top. They got one that’s wide in the middle, mimicking Bucky’s knot, and, despite how slick Steve already is, he has to rock back and forth slowly for a few moments before his body will take that stretch.

Bucky knows the moment it goes in, because Steve lets out a long, low moan, looking up at him with those damned eyes again. Beautiful.

“Such a good boy,” Bucky murmurs, kneeling down so he can take Steve’s face in his hands and kiss him deeply. Steve kisses back at once, even chasing Bucky’s lips when the alpha leans away. Bucky laughs softly, threading his fingers through delicate blond hair. “My sweet, pretty babydoll, aren’t you?”

Steve nods, his hair falling in his eyes as he does, and Bucky indulges in another laugh and another kiss.

“I’m gonna tie you up now, ok, babydoll?” he murmurs. Steve watches him stand, nodding vigorously again. “Can’t have you going anywhere.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Steve whispers.

They’d practiced tying up too, how they wanted to do it, what would perfectly walk the line between comfort and discomfort for Steve. It had taken a while to find something that Steve couldn’t rip right through. They’d settled on kevlar rope, covered in black silk to protect Steve’s soft skin.

First is an elaborate criss-cross of ropes across Steve’s torso, with heavy knots that sink into his skin. Steve loves the pressure, how it feels like he’s being held down. Then Steve’s arms are tied behind his back, and ropes are wrapped around his legs, so his calves press against his thighs, preventing him from standing.

“How’s that feel?” Bucky asks.

“Good,” Steve nods, flexing weakly against the bindings.

“Ready for more?”

Steve even manages a little giggle. “When am I not?”

Bucky laughs too, pressing a final kiss to Steve’s forehead before picking up the remote and heading to the edge of the bed.

Steve’s a goddamn vision from this vantage point. All tied up, flushed and pink, his breath uneven as he stares at Bucky.

“Ready?” Bucky grins, his hand hovering over the power switch. Steve’s eyes dart down to clock the movement, his breath picking up again.

“Yes,” he nods quickly. “Please, yes.”

Bucky doesn’t waste anymore time, flicking the switch on. It’s only on the lowest setting but Steve gasps even so, his whole body tensing and pushing against his restraints.

“Relax, baby,” Bucky chuckles. “There’s a helluva lot more than that to come.”

Steve chokes out a little whine, but soon enough he relaxes into the low vibration. Bucky watches pink bleed down the omega’s chest again, his cock hard and red, pressing up against his stomach. Bucky turns the setting up, just one or two clicks, nowhere near full power, and Steve squeaks in surprise.

“Fuck…” he whines, eyes squeezing shut, toes curling. Bucky has to bite his tongue to keep from groaning at the sight.

“Feels pretty good, huh?” Bucky grins. Steve nods quickly, tossing his head back when Bucky turns up the vibration again.

“Yes!” Steve barely manages to get the words out. “Yes, Alpha, please–”

“Want more?”

Steve’s nodding before Bucky’s even got the question completely out, and Bucky doesn’t hesitate to give his baby exactly what he wants. Steve shouts when Bucky turns the vibration up with no warning, his body bowing beautifully. His sounds don’t fade, panting moans and gasps that tear out of him. Bucky watches, entranced, as Steve writhes against his bindings until he finally cries out, and white drips from his cock, the scent of his slick and heat rising through the air again.

If he could, Bucky’s pretty sure Steve would slump over, but the ropes keep him upright, whimpering and trembling as the machine just keeps vibrating underneath him. Inside him. Bucky thinks he’s having pity by turning the setting down, but Steve squeals the moment he does.

“No!” he shrieks. “No, please no, leave it up, please!”

Bucky can’t resist a chuckle, clicking the setting back up a few notches, just until he hears a luxurious moan from Steve. “Better?”

Steve nods, but still isn’t satisfied. “You can turn it up,” he pleads. “I can take it.”

“I know you can,” Bucky smiles. But where’s the fun in giving Steve everything he wants right away? “Be patient.” Steve groans, dropping his head in resignation. Bucky’s smile turns to a smirk. “I’m going to go get a drink.”

Steve’s head shoots up immediately, and he whines–but doesn’t verbally protest–when Bucky stands, sets down the remote, and heads for the door. His babydoll’s whines follow him all the way down the hall to the kitchen.

His hands are numb as he blindly fumbles through grabbing a bottle of water, twisting off the lid and chugging half of it in one go. Steve’s still keening for him, desperate and beautiful and it’s all Bucky can do not to run back. But he forces himself to gather some energy drinks, a bag of grapes, and a couple of the chocolate bars they keep around for times like these, when a quick jolt of energy is all they really want.

He’s halfway back down the hall when he hears another cry from Steve, unmistakably the result of another orgasm. Bucky’s brimming with a smirk as he reenters the bedroom, welcomed with Steve’s breathtaking moans.

“Another one already?” Bucky purrs as he walks in. “And that’s not even close to the highest setting.”

Steve mumbles something that might just be a half-hearted ‘fuck you’ but Bucky’s not laughing when the omega raises his head. He already looks wrecked, red and slick everywhere, shaking. He cries out when Bucky turns the machine down to its lowest setting.

“No, please, more!” he begs, but Bucky just shakes his head.

“Not until I’ve seen you eat something,” he says firmly. Steve whines but doesn’t argue, for once, allowing Bucky to cup his chin and press a bottle to his lips. He obediently takes a few sips of the drink, and lets Bucky place a few grapes and bits of chocolate on his tongue, one after another, kissing and sucking at Bucky’s fingers whenever he’s able.

“That’s it, babydoll,” Bucky coos, smiling when Steve whimpers and tries to nuzzle against his thigh. “Ready for more?”

“Please,” Steve whines. Bucky leans down for a kiss that Steve eagerly presses up for, before heading back to the bed, where the remote is resting, waiting for him.

Steve’s eyes burn him as he eases down onto the bed, setting the remote on his knee. “Ready?” he asks again, just to see Steve squirm.

“Bucky, please…”

Bucky clicks the setting up once, drawing in a breath as Steve moans, head lolling to the side. “Higher?”

“Yes!” Steve gasps.

Bucky obliges with another click, and Steve’s toes start to curl. “More?”

“Yes!” Steve cries it this time, his chest heaving, straining beneath his bindings. Bucky smiles, hovering his finger over the dial.

“You sure you can take it?”

“Bucky–!”

Steve breaks off into a shriek when Bucky turns the dial up all the way up with no warning. The vibration is moving through the floor now, and Steve’s voice rings through every bit of glass in the room as he cries and gasps for breath and thrashes as best he can. Not even a minute goes by before Steve’s coming again, hard enough that his cum hits his cheek, painting white across his blushing skin. But even then, Steve’s cries don’t stop, and his body doesn’t relax, jolting and twitching and rocking like he’s still coming. Maybe he is, Bucky thinks with a smirk.

He sets the remote aside and slides back on the bed so he can rest against the headboard, bringing one of the chocolate bars with him. Steve doesn’t seem to notice, much less care, when Bucky begins to idly break off pieces, tossing them in his mouth as he watches Steve quiver.

It’s not long before the omega comes again, and then again, cum splattering his face and chest, not to mention the floor in front of him, while slick seeps down his thighs. His hands splay open while his toes stay curled, his head rolling from side to side. He’s long since stopped making sense, his attempts at speaking little more than jumbled masses of syllables pouring from obscenely wet lips. Bucky could stare all day.

However, he can’t help noticing that the bedspread he’s on is filthy, covered with come and slick. If he’s just going to be sitting here with nothing to do…he might as well be useful.

Steve whines when Bucky stands, clearly thinking his alpha has plans for him, but Bucky just smiles, setting to work on stripping the bed. Steve stares at him, keening softly. Shy little Stevie, who never wants to be the center of attention, pleading to have Bucky’s eyes on him…

It’s a power trip, without a doubt, and one hell of an aphrodisiac.

“I’ll be right back,” he smiles, once he’s got all the laundry in a convenient basket. Steve whines, attempting to shake his head, but a sudden cry erupts out of him and he goes rigid. On the verge of another orgasm, Bucky can tell.

He glances at the remote, then back at Steve, who’s panting desperately. It’s cruel, but maybe Bucky wants to indulge a little today.

He flick the sybian to its lowest setting, and Steve shrieks, just like he had when Bucky first turned the thing up all the way. When Bucky turns around, it’s to see Steve trembling from head to toe, shaking his head again.

“Please,” he cries, struggling as Bucky walks towards him. “Please, please, I’m so close, please!”

“No,” Bucky says firmly, and Steve drops his head, letting out a sound so pitiful it almost breaks Bucky’s heart. “Not until I get back.”

Steve whines, but accepts a kiss on his forehead, sniffling weakly while Bucky leaves the room. Steve’s voice seems to get louder as he walks away, this time, prodding at Bucky all the way to the laundry room. His cock, previously spent, is starting to throb again, even giving a half-hearted twitch when Steve cries Bucky’s name.

He gets back to the bedroom as fast as he can, and the sight he’s greeted with nearly has him on his knees.

Steve’s rocking back and forth, riding the sybian as best he can with his legs tied, his eyes squeezed shut as he chases an orgasm he’s got no chance at catching. Bucky bites down on his tongue to muffle a groan, but Steve hears him anyway, answering with a pretty moan and tear-filled eyes.

“Like riding that cock, babydoll?” Bucky purrs. Steve nods, moaning again when Bucky moves closer to him.

“Please,” he whimpers. Bucky cards his hand through soft blond hair, keeping Steve’s head in place when the omega tries to lean towards him.

“I didn’t say to stop moving,” Bucky murmurs. Steve’s eyes widen but he doesn’t hesitate to start rocking up and down again, moaning softly. “Bet you wish that was my knot you were bouncing on, huh, baby?” Steve nods, and Bucky sure that the way he pushes his lower lip into a pout in purposeful. “‘Cuz nobody treats you better than me, isn’t that right?”

“Nobody,” Steve whispers. His body tenses with another tremor, wrenching a sob from the omega’s throat, and in seconds, he’s back to begging. “Please let me come, Alpha! I’ll be so good for you I swear I just need to–”

“You’ll be good for me?” Bucky chuckles, grinning when Steve nods. “Gonna do anything I say?”

“Yes!” Steve squeals. “Yes, anything, please!”

Bucky nods slowly, releasing Steve’s hair so he can pick up the remote again. Steve makes the sweetest, most joyful sound as soon as Bucky has the thing in his hand. But Bucky isn’t done having fun yet.

“How about…” he muses as he makes his way back to Steve. “You get me off, and then I’ll let you come. How does that sound, babydoll?” Bucky’s fairly sure he could’ve said anything and Steve would be nodding all the same.

“Yes, Alpha,” he moans, and as soon as Bucky’s within reach, Steve’s tugging his sweats down with his teeth.

Bucky groans when his omega’s warm, wet mouth envelopes him, and Steve wastes no time in starting to move his head back and forth, taking Bucky to the hilt each time.

“Fuck, baby…” Bucky moans. “So fucking good for me.” Steve whimpers at the praise, still moving on the sybian. Up, down, in, out, all in perfect time. Perfect. Fuck, his baby’s so perfect.

Surely, he deserves a reward.

Tears, actual tears, fall onto Steve’s cheeks when Bucky turns the setting up again, his hips rocking more vigorously now. Bucky growls as the vibrations from his omega’s moans travel right through his cock, forcing him to jolt his own hips forward.

“Fucking hell…” he hisses, his hands twisting in Steve’s hair, drawing out more whimpers. “So fuckin’ needy.”

Steve tries to nod, but Bucky’s hand holds him in place, keeping him still as Bucky starts to thrust forward, hard and rough. Steve takes him as beautifully as ever, his throat open and willing, his lips and tongue dripping saliva to ease Bucky’s way.

Bucky can hear it when Steve’s close again, can hear how his omega’s voice turns high and desperate, but he’s not ready to give in just yet. He flips the setting down again, and Steve sobs around Bucky’s cock.

It’s sinful how good those pathetic sounds feel.

“Not yet,” Bucky pants, massaging his hands through Steve’s hair. “Not until I’ve gotten mine.”

Steve’s eyes widen as he realizes just how serious Bucky is, redoubling his efforts. His tongue works against Bucky shaft with each thrust, teasing the tip and the underside as best he can, sucking wetly the whole time. Bucky groans again and knows he won’t last. He never lasts against Steve when the omega is this determined.

It’s not long before he’s pushing down Steve’s throat a final time, growling deep in his throat as his orgasm rocks through him. Steve’s moans are muffled, but still audible, and Bucky shudders as he feels the omega swallowing around him.

He pulls back, giving Steve barely a moment to gasp before dragging him into a kiss, growling again as he tastes himself on his omega’s lips.

“Was I good?”

Bucky moans at the little question in Steve’s shy voice, devouring him with another kiss. “You were perfect,” he groans, littering his kisses along the omega’s cheeks and neck. “So fucking perfect, babydoll.” Steve moans with those kisses, arching his back in an attempt to press closer. “Bet you wanna come now, don’t you?”

Bucky chuckles at the needy squeal that escapes Steve. “Yes, please, Alpha!”

“Anything you want, baby.”

Steve’s sobbing as soon as Bucky turns the sybian on full power, leaning heavy against Bucky, who’s all too willing to cradle his trembling omega. It takes seconds, maybe not even that, before Bucky can feel Steve’s come painting his stomach, his ears ringing with the sound of his omega’s cries.

“Good boy,” he whispers, and he swears it sends Steve right into another orgasm. He smirks to himself, licking the taste of Steve’s heat from his lips. Their fun is far from over.


	8. The One with ShrinkyClinks and a Good, Rough Fuck

“What the hell happened?!” Bucky shouts, storming through the infirmary until he collides with the glass wall surrounding Steve’s hospital bed. He hadn’t been on this particular mission, but he’d known the second his mate had been hurt. Felt it like a knife in his chest. And now Steve’s lying in deathly white sheets, tiny. So tiny… “What the fuck did they do to him?!”

“We’re not sure yet.” Dr. Cho—Helen—is the one who answers him, her voice as calm as ever. “He’s stable for now, but he was caught in some kind gas on the mission. Stark brought back a sample and we’re analyzing it now. We should know more in a few days.”

“A few _days_?” Bucky resists the urge to punch the glass in front of him. It’s not worth the clean-up, and the cool surface is comforting against his forehead, anyhow. “Do you know anything now?”

“Just that he seems to have reverted to his pre-serum state, both in size, and as far as his original health maladies are concerned,” she says. “Asthma, scoliosis–”

“Arrhythmia, anemia, diabetes, astigmatism, color-blindness…” Bucky finishes for her. “I know all of ‘em, Doc.” Memories of Steve before the serum had been the first ones to return. Figures that he would wind up needing those memories again. “Can I see him?”

“Yes.” Bucky’s head jolts up, to find Helen sending him a little smile. “We’re fairly certain he’s not contagious, we’re just waiting for him to wake up. Should be s–”

Bucky’s barreling through the door before Helen even finishes, taking the seat next to Steve’s bed so he can grasp his mate’s hand. A hand that’s so delicate in his hold that Bucky’s almost afraid he’ll break the brittle bones or bruise that soft skin. His cloudy memories of a shorter, slimmer Steve don’t do the reality justice. Maybe it’s because Bucky’s grown as well since then, or maybe it’s just the contrast from the man he’s used to looking at, but Steve seems so tiny. So…fragile, like he’s made of china. 

Bucky grits his teeth. He’ll have to be so careful now, more careful than he’s ever had to be in this body… 

Steve groans softly, and Bucky’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest when his mate turns his head toward Bucky, face screwing up in discomfort. He must be aching from the sudden shift. 

“Hey, babydoll,” Bucky whispers, hesitantly reaching over to brush Steve’s bangs out of his eyes. “It’s ok, we’ve got you back at the tower.”

Steve groans again, eyes blinking open. “Bucky…” he murmurs, one soft, happy word, before realization sinks in. Bucky knew it wouldn’t take long—being suddenly colorblind and nearsighted is hard to miss when you’re accustomed to seeing clearly and in full color—but Steve’s harsh voice, hiding fear, still breaks his heart. “What happened?”

“You got hit with some kind of gas,” Bucky explains. “It affected the serum…”

He doesn’t have the heart to finish, and it hardly seems necessary. Steve shoots up in bed, grabbing at his tent of a hospital gown, feeling out the once again slim lines and sharp angles of his body. “Do we know why?” he demands, an edge of command in his voice. All business, trying to solve the problem at hand.

“Cho and Banner are testing a sample of the gas, but they don’t know anything for sure right now,” Bucky says. He wants to grab Steve’s hands, tell him it’s ok, that he shouldn’t worry…but telling Steve to be calm was always the fastest way to get him to really lose his shit. “Other than this, you’re fine–”

“I was never fine before the serum,” Steve snaps. He’s not wrong. There had been bad days, and slightly-less-bad days, but never had everything been fine.

“I mean you’re not hurt,” he sighs. Steve sighs too, slumping back against the headboard.

“How long am I gonna be like this?” 

“Dr. Cho said they should know more in a few days–”

Steve groans again, cutting Bucky off as he rakes a hand through his hair. “So I’m useless for at least the next few days?”

“That’s a little harsh…”

Steve’s glare is a little harsh as well.

“Don’t sugarcoat it,” he mutters. “I’m not taking down anything like this.”

Bucky’s teeth sink into his tongue, just as guilt sinks in his stomach. “I should’ve been there today…”

“Why? So you could get hit too and have god-knows-what happen?” Steve mutters. “We’re lucky no one else was caught in that…whatever it was.”

He’s right, of course, but it doesn’t take the pit out of Bucky’s stomach. Silence hangs between them, broken by the sound of the door opening.

“Hope you don’t mind me intruding,” Helen says as she walks towards the bed. Steve shakes his head, putting on a brave smile.

“No problem,” he sighs. “So…am I going to be able to get out of here soon?”

“Shouldn’t be more than a half hour,” she smiles. “We’re just making sure your iron and blood sugar levels are stabilized before we let you go, plus you we want to fit you for corrective lenses.”

“Right…” Steve mutters, clearly less than thrilled. “Guess I’m gonna have to start keeping track of all that stuff again.”

“We can give you a monitor for blood sugar if you like?”

Steve wrinkles his nose. “Nah, I got pretty good at being able to feel when something was off.”

“And how do you feel now?” Helen asks as she scans the machines Steve’s hooked up to. Steve shrugs, fidgeting with the neck of his hospital gown.

“Not too bad,” he replies. “Could use something to eat, though.”

“I would have to agree,” Helen nods. “But you’re mate’s gonna take good care of you, isn’t he?”

“Course I am,” Bucky grins. Steve just rolls his eyes.

Helen allows them to leave soon enough, just as she’d promised, with insulin, iron supplements, and an inhaler, just in case. Steve grumbles through pulling on the only tshirt and sweatpants they could find that came even close to fitting. Even the large, square glasses he’s given seem to dwarf him.

Bucky’s stoic resolve almost breaks when Steve has to stand on the tips of his toes to reach the button for their floor in the elevator, but the humor of the moment is quickly lost when Steve slumps against the wall, tipping his head up to stare sullenly at the ceiling.

“My heat’s due in a week,” he mumbles.

Bucky lets out a heavy sigh. He’d forgotten until now. “It’ll be ok,” he sighs. Steve sends him a pout, unconvinced. “It will,” Bucky insists. “Best case scenario, we’ll have this all figured out by then and you’ll be big again, and worse case scenario…we’ll just have to take things slow, like we used to.”

“But I don’t want to have to take things slow.”

Bucky snorts at the petulant whine in Steve’s voice, stepping closer until he can rest his hands against the elevator wall, bracketing his mate between them. Steve peers up at him, his blue eyes seeming even wider now that they’re surrounded by big glasses and delicate features. 

“Come on, babydoll,” Bucky murmurs, smirking when Steve bites his lip. “Have I ever disappointed you before?”

Steve rolls his eyes and shrugs. “Well if you really wanna know…” he trails off, but Bucky’s already laughing, scooping Steve up with one arm—Steve’s so light Bucky nearly throws him—so he can nuzzle kisses against Steve’s neck.

“You always were a terrible liar, Stevie,” Bucky grins while Steve dissolves into giggles, pushing at Bucky’s shoulders.

“Shut up,” Steve laughs, squirming in Bucky’s hold. Bucky laughs again, his lips finding the soft spot just under Steve’s ear, kissing and nipping softly until Steve mewls. It’s a moment of normalcy that they desperately need, breaking the tension.

“I’ll take good care of you, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs. Steve’s hands tighten in his shirt as the omega sighs and glances at him again through fair eyelashes.

“I know you will,” he nods, a vague smile curling onto his face. “And I bet you like that it’s easier to hold me now.”

“It’s certainly not a downside,” Bucky chuckles. The elevator dings and the doors slide open onto their floor. Bucky feels Steve’s legs tighten around his waist as he steps away from the wall, supporting his mate on one arm. It’s hard to miss how Steve’s cheeks go pink. “You said you were hungry?”

Steve nods. “Starving.”

Bucky smiles, setting Steve down on the counter and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Well let’s see what we can do about that.”

He steps away, but a soft, tiny hand catches his, pulling him back for another kiss. He goes willingly, humming when Steve’s arms wrap around his neck and plump lips move against Bucky’s own.

“What was that for?” Bucky smiles.

“For lookin’ out for me,” Steve shrugs. 

“Can’t imagine doing anything else,” Bucky says. “We’re gonna figure all this out, I promise. You know I love you, babydoll.”

Steve goes pink all the way up to his hairline. “Love you too, jerk.”

A week passes, and by the time Steve skin starts to turn dewy with hormones, there’s still no sign of a cure in sight. It hasn’t been so bad. Bucky’s done his best not to hover while Steve gets his check-ups from Helen, watching his mate be poked with needles and put through scanners. Steve takes it all with a brave face, same as always. But Bucky knows he’s going a little stir crazy. He can only advise as a strategist on their missions, and he can’t even go on the runs he’d enjoyed so much. He’d even tried, just to see how far he could get, but he’d stumbled back home, wheezing, only a few minutes later. 

At least he can eat pretty much whatever he wants; the modern marvels of insulin injections and dietary supplements allow that much for him.

Bucky’s hopeful that his heat will be a release, at least for Steve. A relief from his boredom. As for Bucky…

He’d be lying if he said that Steve’s approaching heat wasn’t making him nervous. Terrified, actually. They’ve been so…uninhibited, recently, never needing or wanting to restrain themselves, even when their furniture (or occasionally their walls) paid the price. Making love went on and on for hours as they covered each other in bites and bruises, the nearly-healed echoes of which could later be covered with kisses, soothing whatever hints of pain may be left…

But that’s not an option now. If Bucky so much as holds Steve too tightly, he could break a rib, or an arm. Pull him too aggressively and he could dislocate something, or strain his omega’s delicate spine. And if Bucky bites, Steve will bleed and wear the mark for days. 

He’s nauseated by the very idea of hurting his mate, and haunted by the fear that he might do it without even meaning to. He’s been saying no to sex for a week out of that very fear, telling Steve he needs to rest, recover, save up energy so they can enjoy his heat…

But when Steve wakes him up with little whimpers and soft kisses, dripping with sweetness, it’s not excitement that curls it’s way into Bucky’s chest.

Not that his body doesn’t react instinctively to the call of his mate. Warmth tingles under his skin as he opens his eyes to find Steve draped across his chest, and he wastes no time in wrapping his arms around Steve’s body, muffling Steve’s throaty purr.

“How’s my babydoll feeling this morning?” he murmurs.

“Good,” Steve replies, pressing his lips against once more before leaning back, just far enough so Bucky can see the sparkle in his blue eyes. “Really good.”

“And maybe a little needy?” Bucky teases. Steve bites his lip, his cheeks beginning to glow pink, but nods all the same. Bucky gathers him in closer again, ever-so-gently graze his teeth against those soft lips. “Well let’s see what we can do about that, shall we?”

Steve grins, erupting in a laugh when Bucky rolls him onto his back. They meet for another kiss, Steve’s hands cupping Bucky’s jaw before gliding through his hair. Bucky moans softly at those caresses, but once he pulls himself back, the sinking feeling in his stomach returns.

Steve’s wearing one of Bucky’s tshirts, and the loose fabric does nothing to hide the slim lines of his body, darkened by the shadow Bucky’s torso casts over him. He smiles as Bucky’s fingers pass through his feathery hair, and down a cashmere cheek. Warm lips press the to cool, metallic curve of Bucky’s wrist, and Bucky finds himself being drawn into more kisses soon after.

His hands continue to wander along Steve’s body as their lips move together, Bucky’s fingers finding where Steve’s pert nipples peak the fabric of his shirt. Steve squeaks softly when Bucky pinches, but makes no complaint.

Further down, over where one of Steve’s hips sits slightly higher than the other, off-set by the curve in his spine, then down more to where delicate legs are wrapped around Bucky’s waist. Bucky smiles, and can’t resist casting a glance down when he carefully closes his hand around Steve’s thigh and finds his grip can almost completely encircle it.

“Could do anything you want with me like this,” Steve whispers, doe-eyed when Bucky looks back at him and smiles.

“Guess I could,” he replies, brushing the back of his hand along Steve’s cheek. Steve smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Perhaps he’s just as nervous as Bucky is. But if that’s true, it’s obvious he doesn’t intend on giving voice to that nervousness.

“Then why don’t you do more than just stare?”

Bucky chuckles at the quiet demand, covering those pouty lips with another kiss. “Your wish is my command.” Steve even finds it in himself to giggle into the kiss.

Bucky’s lips find Steve’s neck, and he hums as breathy mewls pour from his omega. His hand takes a fistful of Steve’s shirt, dragging it slowly up until he can feel the warmth from Steve’s skin against his own. His kisses continue down, until he’s nuzzling Steve’s soft belly, and he lets his teeth graze just below his navel, grinning when Steve squeaks again.

The scent of his mate’s slick is weaving around him now, and a growl instinctively builds in his throat, but he holds himself back. Steve huffs when Bucky’s fingertips glide down his thigh.

“Why don’t you want me?”

Bucky sits up immediately when he hears the question. “What?”

Steve looks up at him, his eyes hard. A façade. “Why don’t you want me?”

“I…” Bucky’s at a loss. What did he do to make Steve think…? “I do want you, Stevie, why would you say that?”

“Because y-you…” The façade’s begun to crack, making way for a trembling lip. Bucky’s heart clenches in his chest. “You h-haven’t touched me in a week,” Steve continues. “And even now it’s like you’d rather be doing anything else…”

Bucky shakes his head. It’s all he can think to do. “No,” he whispers. “Baby, no that’s not—”

“If you think I’m ugly like this then just say it.”

A chill shoots down Bucky’s spine at the coldness in Steve’s voice, but his mate can’t hold his strong front up for much longer. His hands start to shake where they grip the bedspread, and he bites down on his lip to try and stop it from quivering as well. But what he can’t fight is the glimmer of wetness pricking in his eyes. And that’s the nail in Bucky’s coffin.

He did this. Steve’s crying and it’s his fault.

He reaches for Steve, but the omega turns away, and Bucky’s hand closes around thin air. “I don’t think you’re ugly,” he murmurs. Steve doesn’t look at him. “Come on, babydoll, this is what you looked like when I fell in love with you. You really think I wouldn’t see you as beautiful like this?”

Steve shrugs weakly, but doesn’t fight it this time when Bucky cups his face and gently caresses his cheek. “Then why have you been avoiding me?”

Bucky bites down on his tongue, one small punishment, less than he deserves. His honesty drags out of him. “I’m just scared of hurtin’ you, Stevie,” he whispers. Steve’s eyes flick up to his, and Bucky finds that blue gaze to much for him to hold. “I’ve never had to worry about that until now, guess it’s just kinda messin’ with my head.”

His hair shields his gaze as he drops his head, but barely a moment passes before Steve’s gentle hand is tucking the dark strands back. That same hand guides his chin up, and air rushes into Bucky’s lungs when he finds Steve smiling softly. 

“Should’a known it was just you bein’ a worrywart,” he murmurs, and Bucky laughs softly.

“It’s in my nature, I guess.”

Steve shakes his head, guiding Bucky closer for a kiss. “We’re a mess,” he sighs.

“But you knew that when you let me mark you,” Bucky murmurs. Steve rolls his eyes, but as soon as Bucky’s mouth covers the mark on his neck, he’s mewling sweet as anything. “I love you, babydoll, and I think you’re perfect, no matter what.”

“Then prove it.”

Bucky smiles, grazing his teeth against Steve’s neck. “Prove it?”

“Touch me like you mean it,” Steve orders, and Bucky purrs at the touch of command in his mate’s voice. “Take me like you mean it, and don’t worry about hurting me.”

Bucky moans softly, lifting his head up to brush his nose against Steve’s. There’s fire in those blue eyes, now. Bucky’s always been weak for that flame. “You sure about that, baby?”

“Damn sure,” Steve grins. “I trust you, Buck. Always have.”

Bucky nods, drawing in a breath that ends up being not nearly so calming as he might’ve hoped. The scent of Steve’s heat and slick is too overwhelming for calm. Before he can says anything, delicate hands are dragging him closer, tangling in his hair and tugging until he groans against sweet lips. His own hands grips Steve’s slim waist, gingerly at first, then tighter, testing out how much pressure he can exert. He smirks when Steve whimpers. 

Like he means it; he can do that. 

“Anything you want, babydoll,” he murmurs. Steve purrs underneath him, and that is something Bucky truly can never say no to.

He takes hold of Steve’s rucked-up shirt, pulling it up and over the omega’s head. Steve tries to push it the rest of the way off, but whines when his arms get tangled. Bucky just grins, finding Steve’s wrists in the mess of fabric and pressing them into the bed. 

“Relax, baby,” he says, and Steve’s eyes dilate in a flash. “Let me take care of you.”

Steve nods quickly. “Yes, Alpha.”

Bucky groans, his hands gliding down Steve’s body until his fingers hook in the waistband of Steve’s already drenched underwear. The omega eagerly spreads his legs, squirming petulantly when Bucky goes for his bondmark instead. But the protests don’t last long when Bucky starts sucking a hickey over the old scar. Steve’s voice breaks as he cries out, struggling fruitlessly to untangle his arms. Bucky hums softly, arching so his body presses against Steve’s.

“Easy,” he murmurs, pressing a final kiss to the purpling bruise on Steve’s neck. Bucky smirks at the thought that the mark will actually last more than a few hours now. He looks down at Steve’s body, a pale, perfect canvas, just for him…

It’d be a shame to let the opportunity go to waste.

Steve gasps when Bucky teeth wrap around his nipple, tugging lightly before the alpha’s lips skate back up to that milky collarbone, sucking and nipping until the skin starts to turn blotchy and red. Not that it takes very long. Bucky chuckles at the way Steve squeaks and writhes while Bucky lays a necklace of ruby lovebites around his omega’s neck. By the time he starts moving his lips down Steve’s chest, the blond is keening at him, his hips jerking desperately each time Bucky’s lips make contact with his skin.

He squeals when Bucky’s lips fix just below his navel, an especially sensitive spot that Bucky adores. He laves his tongue over it, resting his hand over Steve’s hip to keep him pinned before he starts to suck, working his teeth carefully over the skin. Steve’s gasping for breath around his pitiful noises, doing his best to squirm despite how Bucky’s weight rests against him. 

When he finally leans back, satisfied with his work, the sight before him is nothing short of breathtaking. Steve’s flushed from head to toe, a bright pink background for the purple bruises left my Bucky’s eager mouth. The omega’s lips are hanging open and his eyes are glazed. Gone. Lost in his heat. He’d forgotten how easily that could happen to Steve in this body, how easily his needs could completely overwhelm him.

Bucky presses over his little mate again, gathering him close once he’s carefully untangled Steve’s arms from his shirt, and tossed it out of the way. Steve doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around Bucky, whimpering softly as the alpha dots kisses on his cheeks.

“It’s ok, baby, I’ve got you,” Bucky purrs. “Gonna take good care of you, just breathe.”

Steve whimpers again, his breaths still thready and gasping. Bucky pets his hair, nuzzling just under his mate’s ear. 

“Stevie, can you hear me?”

Much to his relief, Steve nods immediately, and when Bucky leans back, blue eyes manage to focus on him.

“Need it…” he whimpers. “Please, Buck—”

“I know, babydoll,” Bucky nods. His hand grasps Steve’s, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “But you gotta level out for me, just for a second.”

Steve groans softly, frustrated, but nods again. Bucky rests their foreheads together, drawing in deep, easy breaths, waiting for Steve to match them. The omega does soon enough, though little whimpers still slip out of him as he squirms, his legs tensing around Bucky’s waist, probably fighting the instinct to squeeze his legs shut around all the slick dripping out of him. Bucky smiles as he brushes kisses against Steve’s eyelids. They’ll no doubt have to change their sheets more than once before the week is out.

“There we go,” Bucky murmurs, once Steve’s breathing is even again. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Steve’s eyes peak open just enough to give his glare a little more weight. Bucky grins, covering those pouty lips with kisses. “Ready for me, babydoll?”

“Been ready,” Steve mutters. Bucky hums in amusement, his lips vibrating against Steve’s.

“Prove it,” he smirks. Steve pouts again at hearing his own demands parroted back to him. “Present for me.”

Steve’s eyes widen in a flash, but as soon as Bucky moves away from him, he’s rolling onto his front and pushing his ass in the air. The sight of him, pink and wet and trembling has Bucky growling under his breath, but what truly does him in are the blue eyes peering up at him from over Steve’s shoulder. Wide and just a touch unsure, as if he’s still expecting Bucky to reject him.

Bucky can’t have that.

“Look at you,” he purrs, resting his hand on Steve’s lower back. “So fucking pretty.”

Steve mewls, his toes curling in anticipation as Bucky’s hands drifts towards his entrance. He squeaks when Bucky’s thumb enters him, burying his face into his pillow. Bucky smirks, pumping his thumb in and out slowly while Steve keens, rocking to match Bucky’s pace. 

“So sweet, too,” Bucky murmurs. Steve moans, pressing back again. “Gonna let me have a taste, baby?”

Steve nods furiously, and as soon as Bucky’s tongue takes the place of his finger, he’s crying out. It only takes a few strokes before the omega’s legs start to shake, and once Bucky’s tongue starts pumping out him, he’s lost all over again. Bucky feels him trying to press forward, trying to rut against the bed and get off the way he’s done so many times before, but once Steve comes, this round will be over for them. And Bucky feeling just the slightest bit selfish.

“Not yet,” he purrs, yanking Steve’s slim hips back and swatting his ass lightly. Or at least, he meant for it to be light, but Steve squeals and his fair skin turns instantly pink where Bucky’s hit him. Bucky about to apologize, when that squeal fades almost instantly into a moan.

Steve always did like at least a little roughness. 

“Listen to you,” Bucky coos, landing another smack on the other side of Steve’s ass. Symmetry and all. Steve cries out again, and loses himself in a pretty moan when Bucky’s tongue dives back inside him.

In and out, in and out. Slow, methodical; stretching his baby open and letting slick drip down those pretty thighs. Steve struggles and bucks and writhes, but Bucky keeps a firm hold on his omega’s hips, keeping him up on his knees and unsatisfied, until his finally hears Steve choke out a wet sound, one tiny, pitiful sob. Then he has mercy and leans back, letting Steve collapse against the bed. 

The omega’s shaking from head to toe, gripping his pillow against his chest as his eyes stare off at nothing, glazed and teary. If Bucky asked, Steve probably wouldn’t even be able to tell him his name.

“Shh, baby,” he whispers, leaning over his little mate. Steve gasps at the sudden warmth pressing at his back, before dissolving into another needy sob when Bucky starts to grind against his ass. Bucky presses his lips to the back of his omega’s neck, nuzzling into downy blond hair. “Breath for me, darlin’.”

And Steve does. Even through his haze he can hear and obey his alpha giving him an order. Bucky groans softly, but forces his hips to go still until he hears Steve start breathing a little easier. Not that it’s easy with a hot, wet body trembling against his aching cock. He distracts himself by covering Steve’s neck and shoulders with kisses, until his omega finally finds his voice again.

“Please,” Steve whispers, the only word he can get out. “Please, please—”

“I know, baby,” Bucky’s whispers, and his omega’s falls silent once more, pliant against the bed, ready for his alpha’s taking. Bucky fixes his mouth over Steve’s bondmark, letting a deep groan rise out of him as he presses forward.

Steve takes him beautifully, and Bucky would expect nothing less from his mate. His groan turns to a growl, drowning out Steve’s choked whimpers, as his already budding knot slips inside the omega’s willing body. On instinct Bucky’s teeth bite harder into Steve’s bondmark, and he squeezes Steve’s thighs shut, keeping him pinned and perfectly tight as he’s pressed into the bed.

“Like that, baby?” Bucky groans, beginning to rock his hips back and forth. Steve chokes on breathless cries, clawing at the bed, but nods still. “Like having my knot spread you wide open?”

Steve nods again, his hair falling in his eyes and clinging to his forehead. “Yes!” he squeals. “Yes, yes, please!”

Bucky purrs, the sound resonating in his chest. He keeps his thrusts slow for now, but pushes in to the hilt each time, his arms winding around Steve’s torso. “So little now,” he continues, nipping Steve’s ear lightly. “Worried I’m gonna ruin you.”

Steve shakes his head, trying to say no, thinking that if Bucky worries he might stop, but Bucky knows there’s no way in hell he could, now. Not when his pretty baby is already ruined, choked sobs wrenching out of him with every thrust, his hands caught between struggling to grip onto something, and splaying flat, rendered useless by the heat of being filled. 

His next thrust is hard, harder than he means for it to be, but Steve’s instant cry is something he can’t refuse. He thrusts hard again, and again, the groans from the bed and the slap of their skin both drowned out by Steve’s cries. And then faster, faster, harder, faster, until Steve’s cries are nearly continuous, punched out of him each time the bed jolts forward under Bucky’s weight. 

“Gonna fill you up so good, babydoll,” Bucky moans, and Steve’s voice breaks as he nods. He’s got his fingers in his mouth now, sucking wet and filthy, saliva slicking his lips and chin. Bucky’s gonna have to get that mouth around his cock sooner rather than later, just to see him drooling around something bigger and better. 

“Like the sound of that, don’tcha?” he grins. Steve nods again, his pink tongue peaking out between his fingers as he muffles another cry. “Gonna make you a mess, then lick you clean so I can do it all over again.”

Steve’s eyes slip closed as he mewls this time, nodding again. Bucky can’t resist, pushing two of his fingers into that red, sloppy mouth right alongside Steve’s and groaning when his baby starts to suck without even needing to be told.

“Such a good boy,” Bucky purrs, just to hear Steve moan for him again. He can feel heat building in his stomach, pulsing in his cock and knows it’s not gonna be long before he falls apart. “Come for me,” he orders, pumping his fingers into Steve’s mouth, just to watch how the omega’s eyes flutter as he gags wetly. “Come all over my knot, Stevie.”

Steve doesn’t need to be told again. In a split second, Bucky feels him get impossibly tighter, his whole body tensing, eyes screwing shut, and dull scream pouring from behind the fingers in his mouth. Bucky moves with tremors rolling through his mate, so each one is punctuated by a thrust that has Steve sobbing over and over, tears flowing onto his cheeks now as slick drips between his legs.

He squeals again when Bucky’s knot swells and Bucky growls as he ties with his mate, his hips still thrusting as he shoots hot and thick into Steve’s tight heat. He can’t pull away now, neither his instincts nor Steve’s body will allow it. He collapses onto his quivering mate, breathing heavy as he presses the palm of his hand over a pounding heart.

Time always fades when they’re tied, but this time Bucky’s counting breaths and heart beats. Listening painstakingly for each one, until they finally become steady. Only then does he open his eyes, grinning when he sees Steve unconscious underneath him. He sighs softly, nuzzling blond hair and pink cheeks, until the omega finally moans.

Blue eyes just barely peek open, and Bucky grins again, pressing his lips against Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s smiles back, the goofy, lopsided smile that Bucky adores. He can’t resist placing a little kiss against the curling corner of that mouth.

“You ok?”

Steve nods, but seems to still be beyond words, because he says nothing, just closes his eyes again and buries his face in his pillow. Bucky laughs, brushing lazy kisses against every inch of Steve that he can reach.

He’ll let his Stevie sleep for now, then get him fed and watered and clean until he’s glowing again. And then, Bucky thinks with a smirk, who knows what fun they might have.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, leave a comment, I love hearing from readers!! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at moonsofavalon.tumblr.com!


End file.
